And Thunder Rolls
by JSCOTT73
Summary: Follow up to Ricks Rain. A tale of love found and lost intermixed with the trials and tribulations of the human condition during a mission that will take our heroes to the very edge of sanity and hold the very fate of the universe in their hands
1. Prolouge

Authors Introduction

And Thunder Rolls is the continuing story of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes as first established in the short story Rick's Rain. This is a tale of love found and lost intermixed with the trials and tribulations of the human condition during a mission that will take our heroes to the very brink of sanity and will hold the fate of the universe in their hands.

Prologue

Approximately two and half years following the destruction of the SDF-1 and SDF-2, earth completes the construction of the SDF-3. She is commissioned the United Earth Ship (UEGS) Pioneer. Rear Admirals Rick and Lisa Hunter command the vessel and in a quest to start their mission as soon as possible, gain permission from Supreme Commander Leonard to leave immediately following the commissioning ceremony.

This is an exciting time for the couple. Both have wanted to get back into deep space and start the mission that the late Admiral Henry Gloval had given them. Also Lisa reveals to Rick, at the conclusion of the ceremony, that she is pregnant with their second child.

However the joy they are now experiencing has been a seldom come partner for the couple the last few months, mostly due to Rick's emotional state. A recurring nightmare has haunted his life for the last year and a half and has caused a tremendous drain of his spirit. They hope that starting their urgent mission will help bring an end to his mental turmoil.

The very young Sergeant Jocelyn Marie Tanner, orphaned after Dolza's rain of death, has become a welcome addition to Rick and Lisa's family and has taken the roll of big sister to Roy, their eighteen month old son. Roy just adores her and has taken to calling her JoJo. Lisa is grateful for her presence as well, for she has become a confidant and little sister, helping to fill a void in Lisa's life left behind by the passing of Claudia.

Rick is in command of all military operations for the Pioneer mission and Lisa is Captain of the SDF-3 and in overall command of the mission. Max is the Commander Air Group (CAG) and heads the Skull squadron and shortly after departing earth, Miriya was given command of her own squadron under Max. Her squadron has yet to be named but it has been determined that it will be an all woman squad.

Exedore, a micronized Breetai and Dr. Lang are among the dignitaries and officials joining the mission, as well as a full battalion of micronized Zentraedi warriors, loyal to the cause of peace.

The SDF-3 and her crew along with the rest of the REF fleet are in lunar orbit near the newly constructed Space Station Liberty. They are performing the final checks before making the hyper space fold to their first way point, some 100,000 miles outside our solar system.


	2. Chapter 1 Settling In

Chapter 1 – Settling In

I don't know how much longer I can wait, I think to myself while staring at the stars out the window in our quarters. We have been in this holding pattern for six weeks now. Dr. Lang has been insistent that we test out every system onboard the SDF-3 before making the jump. Lisa and I have been over the charts so many times I could make the rest of the trip without them. I guess the waiting isn't all bad though. It has allowed everyone time to settle in and get used to life in a space ship again. There are only a few of us that weren't aboard the SDF-1 so the adjustment hasn't been too terrible. There have only been a couple of squabbles between some of the newer crew members but those were put to rest quickly and efficiently. It will only be a matter of time before everyone finds his or her own place onboard.

Since this is a possible generational trip, the main hold of the ship has been modified to look like earth including a city that we have named Westport in keeping with the pioneer theme. The old west town of Westport was the final staging area for the pioneers before they left on the Oregon, Santa Fe and California Trails. The shops and restaurants are being run by the civilian family members that have joined us on this adventure. Dr. Lang's EVE system is a wonder of robotechnology itself. Granted we had the same system on the SDF-1 but this is an improved version. The one on the SDF-1 you could see the steel girders and deck plates of the ship through the blue sky but with this one, you can't and if you didn't know better you would swear that you were back home.

Max and Miriya are adjusting well even though Max doesn't have the time to spend with her that he used too. Being the CAG keeps you busy. Little Dana is just as precocious as ever and has the entire Skull squadron wrapped around her little finger, not to mention her father.

Lisa and I decided that berthing for the few single men and woman in the fleet would be on board the SDF-3 and be coed. Normally this isn't done but this isn't a normal situation. This time we want them to find love, marry and have children. If this mission lasts for 40 years or more then our children and possibly grand-children will complete it for us. Having a combined berthing was the only way that Lisa and I could ensure that the single men and women would meet. Our fleet is so large and we have a majority of married couples for the crew, that a single person might not see another one for weeks or even months. However that arrangement does not include JoJo. She has a room all to herself next door to mine and Lisa's. Her primary responsibility is to be a nanny to Roy and our next little one, besides the fact that she has become an important part of our family, even if it isn't official.

JoJo is a very petite girl with long mousey brown hair and dimpled cheeks, big deep brown eyes and a contagious laugh and smile. She loves children and is basically one herself at 17. She was assigned to Lisa and me after the car accident. Her job was to be a courier; however, since I was in a coma for 4 months she spent a lot of time assisting Lisa with day to day life. Lisa was deeply touched by JoJos' selflessness and made arrangements for her to be assigned to us permanently. They became fast friends and once Lisa learned how JoJo had lost her entire family, she took on a bigger roll in her life, a big sister of sorts. Soon JoJo was spending the night at our house regularly and going on family outings with us, and she always joined us for dinner. She became an integral part of our family. She even started to call Lisa her big sister and I was her big brother. To Roy she is just JoJo and he adores her. JoJo has a deep affection for Roy as well. She was there when he was born and helped Lisa with him during my months of rehab. JoJo almost thinks of Roy as her own child.

JoJo does have a love interest. A young pilot named Alex Burly. They met only weeks before the launch and have spent as much time together as they could. It's nice to see two young people in love.

Its 19:00 and time for dinner but Lisa and JoJo are no where to be seen. I have become very accustomed to our evening meals together and it is one of the few highlights of my day. "Where are they?" I say to no one. I'm in our quarters alone. The steward has already brought our meal and now it is getting cold. "I wonder what's on tap for tonight" I say as I lift the cover off one of the trays. A cloud of steam hit's me in the face and the smell of roasted chicken fills the room. "Chicken again!" I think to myself, "I hope this isn't a trend".

We went through a spell like that on the SDF-1. We had Chicken for a week straight at the barracks because the cooks had loaded the freezers wrong. Instead of staggering the meat as it was loaded, someone had the bright idea to load all the chicken in one spot about 4 feet from the door. Once the freezer was loaded there wasn't room to move things around, the only way to was by consuming what was loaded in it. About a week after we left earth the second time is when we hit the chicken. We had chicken for breakfast, lunch and dinner that week. I like chicken but come on! I went to the White Dragon 6 times that week.

About that time Lisa and JoJo came walking in, chatting up a storm and carrying a lot of shopping bags. "Where have you two been?" I ask mildly annoyed. Lisa turned her head towards me and had a semi-embarrassed look on her face. "Oh, we were just checking out the new shops". I look at her with out amusement. "We sort of, lost track of time." she says apologetically. She sounded like a little girl who had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her cheeks were blushed and there was a twinkle in her eyes. I could tell that she was embarrassed by her tardiness, it isn't like her. JoJo, kept looking back a forth from me to Lisa, with concern, expecting one of us to explode at any second. I couldn't stay mad her for long though. She was just too cute with her rosy cheeks, crooked smirk, and her big green eyes. To top it off they were both wearing white spaghetti strapped tank tops with a light burgundy scarf around their shoulders and a matching knee length skirt with heals. You would think they were twins. Apparently they wanted to show off some their new acquisitions so they decided to wear their favorite outfit home. It just so happens that they like the same clothes too. I just had to laugh, I couldn't help it. I was so tickled to see them that it didn't matter they were late. Lisa's smirk turned into a big grin and Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Roy was past out in Lisa's arms. He had Lisa's soft brown hair and my cobalt blue eyes and features coupled with her fathers' strong muscular frame. She walked over to the small couch we had in the corner of the living room and laid Roy down. He squirmed a little with the change in position but soon settled down and drifted back into that peaceful world of fluffy clouds and puppy dog tails where babies sleep. Lisa kissed him on his head before standing up and smiled as she pulled away. Lisa called Roy her little angel boy, and looking at him now so peaceful, his little hand up by his head and the steady rhythm of his breathing, I can see why.

By now I was starving so I motioned to both of them to head towards the table. We took our seats and said a quick prayer. JoJo had come from a semi-religious family and after she started staying with us, Lisa and I had picked up the practice. It was kind of nice to pray, it gave you a moment during they day to contemplate what blessings you had and be thankful for them. For my part, anyway, it gave me a few moments of peace and an opportunity to quiet the visions in my mind.

After dinner, Roy had awakened, Jo was feeding him as Lisa and I cleaned up. Tonight was Jocelyn's night to stay home, Lisa and I had a date. It would be the first one in several months and we were looking forward to some one on one time.


	3. Chapter 2 A Night To Remember

Chapter 2 – A Night to Remember

Lisa and I were strolling, hand in hand, along the streets of Westport. Most of the shops were still setting up and only a few were open for business. Lisa pointed out the ones that were because she and Jocelyn had visited all of them which explained their large collection of shopping bags earlier.

This was really just a night for her and me to talk. The last 6 weeks have been so hectic that we have barely seen each other. The EVE system was working perfectly. As we walked I would look up periodically and see recognizable stars and constellations. There was a gentle breeze and the air was a bit cool. The environmental systems were programmed to emulate the changing seasons on earth and this was mid spring with warm days and cool nights. We continued walking and chatting, trying very hard not to talk about work even though every one we passed tried to talk to us about that very subject. We were the ranking officers of the fleet so I guess they had too. The city streets were quite now, most of the civilians had gone home. Only the military members of our ragtag crew were still bustling about. Just because we are simulating life on earth doesn't mean that the ship stops for the night. We were in the final stages of testing, and if all goes well, we would be leaving in the morning.

Lisa let out a big sigh as we approached the park near the center of the town. There was grass and trees and a fountain. She knew the fountain was very similar to the one that was across the street from her house in New Macross but had never seen it. That was the fountain I proposed to her in front of, the one that we spent every night we could sitting by and the one that we could never go back to again because of the radiation. I could feel her sadness at the thought and understood the sigh. Walking slowly, her hand in mine, we reach the path and turn into the park. She's quiet now and I feel her squeeze my hand a little. She sees where we are headed, towards the fountain. It looks a lot closer to the one at home then she thought. As we approach the fountain Lisa lets go of my hand and runs towards the fountain. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around with a look of surprise and amazement. "You didn't?" she exclaims. "How did you . . ?", "Where. . ?", "When. . ?" was all that she could say before the tears began to overwhelm her. She threw her arms around me when I reached her. She didn't say a word, all she could do was cry, but this time they were tears of joy instead of sorrow. I held her close and whispered gently in her ear. "I knew how much it meant to you, this was the place that both our dreams started to come true. I couldn't let it be taken from you. So I had it cleaned up and brought here, for you and for me, because I love you. I want you to know I would marry all over again and I never want to forget those feelings of passion that I have for you. This is our special place again". I had been planning this night for a long time and this was the moment that I had been waiting for. We sat down on the edge of the fountain as it turned on. The water misting us gently as it danced in the lights.

The fountain was round and about 8 feet (2.4 meters) across with a spire in the middle that resembled an old Spanish bell tower with a modern twist that the water cascaded over and flowed into the basin. Lights were placed inside the spire and around the base which illuminated the water and gave the look of the spire rising out of the chaos of water below. Small jets of water shot back at the spire from the edge of the base in an arch, completing the effect.

This had been our special place. This is where we formed our collective dreams. This is where we learned why we loved each other. We would spend night after night, here at this fountain, after I proposed. Even though we were both extremely busy those 2 weeks before the wedding, we always found time to meet each other here, if even for a few minuets. This is where she told me we were expecting Roy. So much is tied to this spot, that I couldn't leave it behind.

We sat there in the light of the fountain for several minutes holding hands, our knees touching and staring into each others eyes, letting the mist fall upon us. I was lost in her eyes, falling ever deeper in love with this woman. She was my strength and my soul. Without her I would be truly lost. She still had tears in her eyes and soon my vision began to blur. Then the tears started streaming down my face, I'm so overwhelmed. Then I feel her hand, wiping the tears from my face. It is soft, warm, and fragrant. She lifts up my chin and her lips meet mine. She is crying as well and our tears mingle with the kiss. We break momentarily for a breath and then hold each other close. These many months have been so hard on us and we had forgotten how much we needed each other. I am her strength and she is mine.

After about an hour we decide it's time to head home. It was well towards midnight and we had to get up early. I stand up and take her by the hand. As she rises up she wraps her arms around me one more time and buries her face into my neck. She starts to nibble gently and I instantly know what to do. I scoop her up into my arms and kiss her passionately.

I carry her all the way home with her head resting upon my neck. Roy is in his bed and Jo is passed out on the couch when we return. I set Lisa down and she quietly wakens Jo and sends her to bed. Jo groggily stumbles to her room and closes the door behind her. Lisa looks over at me there is a twinkle in her eye. Then she motions me to "come hither" and a devilish smile. I think to myself "so much for sleeping" as I embrace her again and we retire to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3 By Dawn's Early Light

Chapter 3 – By Dawn's Early Light

**(Rated R for Strong Sexual Content and Adult Situations)**

I awoke with a start, my heart racing and my brow covered in sweat. Sitting straight-up in bed I gaze about the room, desperately searching for some sign of familiarity. As my eyes finally begin to focus in the dim light I spy the slim and athletic figure of Lisa lying next to me, her bare body covered by only the sheet. She is on her side, facing me, her hair spread out across the pillows and sleeping peacefully, unaware of my sudden movements. I turn towards her and reach out to stroke her soft, light brown hair, just to ensure she is really there. She stirs with my touch and instinctively grabs my hand. She clasps it to her chest, hugging my arm and hand as if she was embracing me. I lie down again just to watch her sleep and remind myself that this is real. She then turns to face the opposite direction, still holding my hand close to her chest, pulling me closer to her. I decided to snuggle in close, and snake my right arm under and around her and draw her body in tight to mine. I bury my face in the back of her neck, breathing in her scent and allowing her hair to cover my face. There, in the comfort and security of our embrace, listening to and feeling her every breath, the demon that has haunted my dreams for so long, is chased away. My mind fills with a peace that I have seldom known, a peace that I have only felt when I am with her.

I close my eyes, sinking into the warmth of my bride. The gentle, sweet smell of her perfume rising from the soft flesh of her neck fills my nostrils. I begin to kiss her behind the ear and nibble upon her neck. Lisa reacts to my affections and arches her back, giving me greater access to the soft and sensitive nape of her neck. She moans softly, I feel the muscles of her body tense as she begins to return my affection with gentle kisses upon my ear. Her breathing becomes more erratic and intense. I continue to kiss her gently upon the soft flesh beneath and behind her jaw. Finally, the passion welling inside her grows beyond control and she flips over and throws herself on top of me. She stares at me intently, her eyes burning with the intensity of an emerald fire. "How did you know I wanted a wake up call" she says with a smirk as she sits up upon my waist, and throws the covers from the bed. Even in the faint light of our bedroom, the defined lines of her well toned, athletic body and the supple form of her breasts are a sight to behold. She returns to my lips and kisses me passionately, her desire consuming me. I return her kiss with the same intense passion and wrap my arms around her. Our bodies meld into one rhythm, our souls becoming one and rejoice at the joining. Shortly I feel her body tense as she releases a guttural moan that seems to reach from the very depths of her soul. She collapses onto me, her flame of passion dimmed but never extinguished. A quiet but joyful "I love you" is whispered in my ear. I hold her tight and revel in her warmth and passion.

After several moments of restful bliss between us, she saddles over to my side and lays her head close to mine, her hand gently stroking my chest. I can feel her warm breath upon my neck. Then the vision of losing her grips my mind again. I close my eyes, fighting back the tears but a single drop escapes its prison and drifts down my cheek to alight onto Lisa's. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" she whispers, breaking silence. I nod my head in confirmation. She moves a little to hold me tight. Lisa knows of the fears I'm battling, she wishes that she could fight the demons for me. For now, though, her ever present strength and support is all she can give.

I have told her every detail of my visions, even though I was reluctant at first. It was tough; I didn't want to relive the horrors. But she insisted, she said "My father always had me tell him my dreams. It always helped me, maybe it will help you". As usual, she was right. It did help to share it with someone, especially someone that you love. I have told her every time she asks since that night. She has been there for me, to listen and to hold, giving my tormented spirit a moment of peace.

It is still early and we have a long day before us. I feel myself drifting towards sleep. Lisa's arms wrapped around me, is the comfort and security I need. She will keep them there until morning. What would I have ever done with out her? If not for one rainy night, I would have lost her. My final thought as slumber finally returns, Thank you Claudia.


	5. Chapter 4 Crossing Into The Unknown

Chapter 4 – Crossing into the Unknown

Early the following morning, I muddle my way through the routine. Shower, shave, dress, breakfast (if I have the stomach for it) and then wake Jo to take care of Roy. There is a difference today though. Lisa has already left for duty. Usually she waits for me to complete my shower before she leaves. Just so she can give me a good morning kiss and tell me when she will meet me for lunch. But not today, she left before I awoke to take her place on the bridge of the SDF-3. The final tests were complete and soon we would be making the jump. This first one is going to be short as to not overtax the newly designed engines. Dr. Lang has assured us that they should hold, but none the less, we should be cautious.

It's time for me to go. Jo is awake and Roy is happily playing. I give him a quick hug goodbye and leave for headquarters. Max is waiting for me in a transport when I step outside my door. He snaps a sharp salute and I return it. Even though he is my best friend, we both agree that we should maintain some protocol. I hop in and Max gets behind the wheel. "How are you this morning Skipper?" Max asks cheerily. "I'm good Max. Are you ready for this?" I ask in return. "I've been ready for six weeks!" was his jovial reply. Soon we were at headquarters. I quickly get out and head towards the building. Colonel Edwards was waiting for me. Honestly he wasn't one of my more favorite people and he was the last one that I wanted to see right now. "Admiral Hunter, what a pleasure." he said with a bit of sarcasms and barely saluting. I return his salute briefly and try to continue walking but he follows.

T.R. Edwards was a brilliant military mind but had ambitions for power. He had always felt superior to everyone else and was stunned at the fact that Lisa and I had been promoted ahead of him. He believed that he should have been the one chosen to lead this mission, not Lisa and me. However, Admiral Gloval had never really trusted him. Edwards was one of the few people to survive from Alaska base and it is believed that he sacrificed other human lives to do it. Admiral Gloval knew what really happened but had never shared it with me or anyone else that I know of. T.R. was single but had been brought on the mission at the insistence of Supreme Commander Leonard. Lisa had given into his demands in order to speed along the launch date. Now, he was under my command and he insisted on telling me everything that he would have done differently than me. For example, and this one he is still steamed about, bringing an entire battalion of micronized Zentraedi, and then giving Miriya her own squadron of Alpha's and then having it manned by former Quadrono's. Edwards doesn't trust the Zentraedi and for that matter I don't think he trusts me either.

Miriya was ready for her new squadron to become operational and T.R. was once again trying to persuade me to not allow this to happen. "Admiral," he continues, "I really must insist, just because her husband is the CAG, you cannot allow this." I stop and turn towards him at the statement. "What are you trying to imply Edwards" I say with a tone of resentment. Max reacts but says nothing. He knows that this is neither the time nor the place to fight this fight. "Your playing favorites!" is Edwards reply. I shake my head, turn away and head inside the building with Edwards following close behind. He doesn't truly believe that, he just doesn't want any Zentraedi intermingled with the humans. Secondly he wouldn't get any of the credit if they are successful.

Edwards continues to badger me until we reach the conference room. As I open the door I clear my throat and stare at Edwards as a signal that it's time for him to shut-up. He doesn't comply and continues to run his mouth. To his shock, when we walk in the room the Tac-net video link with Commander Leonard was already open and he was conversing with some of the other senior staff. In addition, the captain of each ship of the fleet was tuned in to the meeting via Tac-net and around the table was the entire senior staff. Hearing Edwards continue to babble on about the situation with Miriya brought a scowl to the Commanders face. Giving Miriya her own squadron was heavily supported by him. The Colonel quickly abated the argument at the look and took his seat near the far end of the table.

"Admiral Hunter, it is a pleasure to see you again." Commander Leonard began, "Is your lovely wife going to join us this morning?" "No sir", I reply, "she is on the bridge preparing for the hyperspace fold. However, she did want me to express her best wishes and apologize for not being able to attend." Leonard nodded his head in understanding and looked to Max to begin the meeting. Taking his queue, Captain Maxwell Sterling, stood up and began the meeting. His portion was going to be the longest and most detailed. He was covering the fighter deployment at the end of the fold maneuver and how the new Alpha's and Beta's would be best used alongside the older Valkyries. Towards the end of his presentation he brought up Miriya's squadron. "Lt. Commander Miriya Sterling has made a choice for the name of her new squadron, it's an older one but it is one that is not currently in use by either the REF or the ASC." He pauses for effect, "The name she has chosen is the "Red Griffins"". Most people in the room looked at each other in confusion. Those of us that knew Miriya though, thought it was a perfect fit. Max continued to explain "Red is obvious, that is Miriya's color but a griffin maybe a little less clear. A griffin is a mythical beast with head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. Symbolically, the griffin is significant for its domination of both the earth and the sky because of its lion's body and eagle's head and wings. In Greece the griffin was a symbol of vigilant strength; Apollo rode one, and griffins guarded the gold of the Hyperboreans of the far north. The griffin was also an embodiment of Nemesis, the goddess of retribution, and turned her wheel of fortune. Miriya choose this as her symbol because humanity is the gold she guards and she will bring retribution upon those that attempt to destroy it." Everyone in the room, including Colonel Edwards, nodded their heads in agreement. I looked to the video screen and saw Commander Leonard beaming. No one could have made a better choice and no one could have given a better explanation than Max.

Then it was my turn, as I stood Max took his seat. My presentation was going to be brief but crucial to the whole operation. The survival of the 90+ ships in our fleet would depend on me. My nerves begin to protest, I stand there for a moment to clear my thoughts and stabilize my knees. It soon passes and I begin to speak. I open with congratulating the entire fleet for a job well done in preparing for this day. Then I order the Red Griffin squadron into operational status. Max looks over at Colonel Edwards and smirks. Edwards just stares stoically at the image of Commander Leonard on the video link. I then go into the gritty details of the fold operation and maneuvers required by each ship after the fold to maintain a defensive posture. Each captain had a "play book" to follow, just like a football team. The book was Lisa's idea. It gave each ship a specific duty for a given situation, that way we wouldn't double up on tasks and assignments. It even gave each captain some leeway as to what and how they performed their tasked. This was going to be a simple operation from a military point of view but we still had to prepare for contingences. I briefly reviewed the possible scenarios and went over the information from our scout ships. As I was nearing the end a fleet wide announcement was made. We were ready for the fold.

I quickly dismissed the meeting as everyone made their way out of the room. Commander Leonard switched his link over to the bridge to monitor the pre-fold operations from there. Max headed for the hanger bay's and I caught a transport to the CIC (Command and Information Center) located just behind the bridge, where myself and the other senior staff would direct the divisions of ships, fighters and attack craft. Each ship in the fleet was part of a division. There were 5 divisions with up to 20 ships per division with the SDF-3 taking the lead as the only ship in the 6th division. This was all part of the grand design that Lisa and I came up with to ensure a chain of command in the event of fleet separation. The divisions were named after each planet in our home solar system, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn divisions. As the fleet grew we would divide the fleet further with the addition of the Uranus, Neptune and Pluto divisions. The SDF-3 would retain the Earth division designation as it was the head of the fleet.

The CIC is the central nervous system for the entire fleet. Every communication is monitored from here. Every action of every ship or fighter is coordinated from here. This room is always a buzz with chatter. Every inch of wall space had a monitor and a human operator. In the center of the room was a multimedia table with holographic projector. This is where I sat, along with General Reinhardt and Captain Houston. This is where the decisions are made.

Once I was checked in I decided it was time to wander to the bridge. I hadn't seen Lisa since last night and even though she would be to busy to talk, I wanted to see her. I wanted to be in the same space as her, if even for a moment. I walk through the short passageway to the bridge. I had to squint a little as my eyes adjusted from the darkness of the CIC to the brightness of the bridge. The bridge is not too dissimilar from that of the SDF-1 only that there are more consoles and the Captains chair is in the middle of the room vice off to the side. Lisa was there, directing her fresh, young crew, preparing for the fold. Commander Leonard's face could be seen on a monitor in front of her and to the left. He was conversing with her as politely as he could but it was obvious that Lisa was flustered by his presence. Finally, out of frustration, Lisa tells the Commander that she has to go, there is just too much going on right now. Leonard acknowledges her, wishes her good luck and then just before he signs off he looks up at me and says to Lisa. "There is someone to see you Admiral." He winks and his image disappears. Lisa's shoulders slump. She is wondering who the hell would be bothering her now. She whips around in her chair with a look of death on her face. She notices me standing in the doorway that leads to CIC. Her face relaxes a little but still has a look of frustration. I immediately speak up "I wasn't going to disturb you, in fact I really didn't want you to know I was here, I just had to see you for a moment. I missed you this morning". Her face softened a bit more; then a twinkle came to her eyes and the cute little smirk I had grown to love, cut across her face. "Tami" she says to a young Lieutenant sitting where Lisa had on the SDF-1, "Take over for a minute, I need to talk to the Admiral". The young girl made an audible gasp; she obviously wasn't prepared for the quick change in responsibility. But Lisa trusted her enough to manage for the few minutes she would be gone.

Lisa got up out of her chair and slinked her way towards me, her grin growing ever wider as she approached. When she reached me she took my hand in hers and led me back into the dark passageway, closing the hatch behind her. Then she pushed me against the bulkhead and kissed me, longingly and deep. It was the best good morning kiss I had ever received. To be honest I was surprised by the suddenness of it and I took a few seconds to respond. But I soon came to my senses and returned her kiss. After a few moments of pure passion she broke away and with a sly grin she said "Thank you for last night and I hope this makes up for this morning?" All I can do is nod my head and utter a weak uh-ha. She then gives me a quick hug and returns to the bridge, leaving me to put myself back together.

After a few minuets of mediation I return to CIC and take my seat at the head of the center table, grinning from ear to ear. Charlie Houston is there, he notices my flushed face and says, while trying not to chuckle "I take it that every thing is O.K. on the bridge". I respond with a pleased "Yep". His chuckle can no longer be contained and he shakes his head in amusement. About that time General Reinhardt walks into CIC. He is a stoic individual, with a broad chest and a booming voice to match. He never talks unless it's important so when he does, you had better listen. As it broke down, Captain Houston directed the fighter squadrons, General Reinhardt directed ground and attack squadrons and I conducted the fleet and the overall thrust of the operations. Colonel Edwards actually fell under General Reinhardt's purview. The Colonel led the ground assault forces under the Generals direction. Which was fine with me; now that we were actually getting underway, T.R. wouldn't have as much time to annoy the crap out of me.

The General takes his place to my right and the Captain to my left. The holographic screen flickers to life, showing a blip, in a relative position to the SDF-3, for each ship in the fleet with its identifying information. The display is interactive and we can merely touch a blip and the system will give us the information we desire or even connect our communications.

Five, the count down begins. The fleet makes their final communications checks as we move into position, just outside of lunar orbit. Four, Mercury and Venus divisions fold first, Three, then Mars, Jupiter and Saturn divisions, Two, I feel the SDF-3 begin to vibrate as the great engines build power. One, a distant roar can be heard as the fold drive begins to engage. Zero, we are thrust into a brilliant ball of light that engulfs the entire ship. Everything distorts and reality is held in place, suspended of time, for a moment. Then, finally we entire folded space, heading towards our first way point, just beyond the Kuiper belt, some 9.3 billion miles from the sun. The Holo-screen goes blank, all external navigation aids vanish. We are alone in the darkness. Then, just as suddenly as we had entered the fold we exit. The brilliant ball of light spits us out, the humming of the engines stop and the ship quiets herself. We are adrift in the cold dark of deep space. Slowly our equipment comes back to life and we let go our collective breath. All fighters launch to scout the area and soon all ships are accounted for. Navigational points are read and we are exactly on the mark. But all is not well; a few of the smaller ships suffered damage and will need repair before we continue.


	6. Chapter 5 Chicken Soup

Chapter 5 – Chicken Soup

"Twenty seven", I think to myself after the damage reports are in. "Twenty seven ships damaged in the fold. That's nuts?" I say to no one particular in CIC. Two ships need to have their fold drives completely replaced, another eight have serious hull damage. The rest have minor electronics and mechanical issues. Unfortunately, we can't go any further until they are all repaired. No one is going to be left behind, even when we are this close to earth. After a few hours of attempting to organize the madness following the fold, the three of us set up patrol routines and turnover the CIC to the duty officer. The duty officer manages all three aspects of the CIC unless we are performing an operation or at battle stations. I stay long enough to ensure that the repair teams are on their way and then head for the bridge.

Lisa is still there, sitting in the captain's chair, waiting. She had already turned the bridge over to the duty bridge officer, but like me, she wanted to ensure the last of the "little things" were at least started. She looks over to me with a tired smile. She had been on watch for over twelve hours straight. She was starving and exhausted. She knew that I wouldn't let her stay a minute longer, even though she wanted to. She knew that I cared enough to tell her no and make sure she was taken care of. I walk over to her and place my hand upon her shoulder; she reaches up with hers and clasps my mine. She looks completely exhausted, I bend down and kiss her on the cheek, normally she would protest to such a display of affection in front of the bridge crew, but not today, she is just glad to see me. I whisper in her ear, "May I take you to dinner Mrs. Hunter?" She giggles a little in reply as I help her stand up. She wraps her arms around me once she is vertical and collapses into me with a sigh. I squeeze her tight for a moment. "Let's go" she says with authority and releases her arms from their grip around my chest. I take her by the hand and we stroll out the door and off the command deck.

As the door to the bridge closes behind us we hear the girls start to giggle with envy and joy. Two of them, Lieutenants Caroline Hansand Sandy Parker were part of the secondary command crew for the SDF-1 and SDF-2. They remember the turbulence of our relationship in the early days. Being the gossip queens that they are, the entire bridge crew knows our story. I chuckle a little under my breath. Even though it annoys me a little, I find it comical that after almost two and a half years of marriage people still talk about us.

We make our way down the many decks of the command tower to the main hold. The city of Westport was our destination this late afternoon. The first civilian restaurant was opening and I had made a standing reservation for after the fold. At last the lift reaches the main level. The doors swoosh open and let in a blaze of light. The simulated sunshine from EVE is just as bright as the real thing. The air is warm but comfortable with a gentle breeze. It is late evening and the sun is setting. The sky and buildings are ablaze in hues of red, orange and gold. The SDF-3 faired pretty well during the fold and there was only minimal damage to the civilian buildings of the town. A few cracked facades and the occasional brick had fallen out, but nothing too serious.

"There it is", I say when I spy the little American bistro on the corner. It wasn't a very big place; most of the seating was outside on quaint little umbrella tables. As we grew nearer you could see a line beginning to form. After six weeks of institutional food, everyone wanted something a little different. We walk, arm in arm, right up to the head of the line, the hostess was expecting us and let us right in. They put us at the best seat in the house, a little 2 person table in a secluded part of the outdoor seating. From there you could see the sunset and the lights of the city as they turned on. I looked over the top on the menu at Lisa, who was studying hers intently. I couldn't look at a menu with her near me. All I wanted to see was her. Our waiter, who was very young, probably the son of the owner, came over to our table. I just ordered a burger and fries, something I knew they would have. Lisa, on the other hand, set her menu down with frustration. "I don't know, I'm so hungry but nothing sounds good." She looks up at the waiter, "just bring me something good, I don't care what." The waiter nodded his head, took our menus and with out a word, scurried off to the kitchen.

I look at her with concern, she notices and blushes. Then she sighs. She can't keep things from me anymore. I had learned, the hard way, to read her emotions. I knew that something wasn't right but just didn't know what it was. I reach over the table and take her hand in mine. She clasps it tightly and one small tear rolls down her cheek. She forces a smile as she looks back across the table at me. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing", she says choking back more tears. I give her an "I don't believe you" look and squeeze her hand tighter. She succumbs to the inquiry and begins to speak. "Sitting there, on the bridge today, brought back the memories of Admiral Gloval, Claudia, and the bunnies; they were my family and it just didn't feel right with out them there. It felt empty. I almost called Sandy, Sammie by mistake. I miss them Rick. I miss them horribly." She started to cry and buried her face into her hands. She quietly cried at first but then it transfigured into heaving sobs. I get up from my seat and walk around to console her. As soon as my hand touched her shoulder she turned and collapsed upon me. She had lost all emotional strength and she needed me now more than ever to support her.

We sit there for a few minutes while I rock her gentle, allowing her to pull herself together. The waiter returns with our meals, a burger and fires for me and a surprise for Lisa. "This is what my mother always gives me when I'm feeling down." The waiter says as he sets the biggest bowl of chicken soup I had ever seen, in front of Lisa. Her eyes got a big as a dinner plate, she looked up at the waiter, "I didn't see this on the menu" she exclaims. He replies "it isn't, but it soon will be". He smiles with a twinkle in his eye. "I hope you enjoy!" he concludes and then heads back to the kitchen.

It was probably the best meal we have had in several months. The soup was just what Lisa needed to sooth her nerves and her stomach. She was nearing the end of her first trimester and her appetite was still not up to par. With the stress we have all been under, her pregnancy was harder on her than she let on. We sat there and watched the artificial sunset and felt the environmental systems change to simulate evening. We didn't say much to each other but I did slide my chair to Lisa's side of the table so that I could hold her hand and allow her to lay her head on my shoulder. When the young waiter came and cleared our table I motioned for the check. He just waved his hand and said it was on the house tonight. Lisa smiled at the gestured then squeezed my hand. I knew what she meant. It was time to go. As we stood to leave I left enough to cover the meal and a substantial tip. No free rides for us, even if we are the Admirals of the fleet.

I took Lisa home, she was exhausted. Jo was in her usual spot, asleep on the couch and Roy was in his crib. I took Lisa to bed and tucked her in. She was asleep with in minutes. I stood there in the dim light and watched her sleep. Admiring how beautiful she was and feeling how proud I was of her. She was one tough lady but she was still a lady and vulnerable. I knew that I wouldn't sleep tonight so I quietly slipped out the door and headed for the pilots ready room. Tonight I needed to fly.


	7. Chapter 6 The Return of Skull1

Chapter 6 – The Return of Skull-1

When I get to the ready room, Max and Miriya were there. Max was briefing Miriya's squadron on the upcoming patrol. I try to slip in and not disrupt the meeting but I wasn't quick enough. One of the younger pilots, Sergeant Georgia Tipps, spotted me and called attention on deck. The entire room stood up, reeking havoc with papers and patrol books flying everywhere. I quickly said "At Ease" too allow Max to continue the briefing. He was surprised to see me there and it took him a few moments to regain his composure. Once the room was settled he continued. It was a general brief, nothing special to watch out for except that there would be a lot of heavy traffic between the SDF-3, the Garfish and its sister ship the Sturgeon. They were both getting their fold systems replaced and the parts were being manufactured on board the SDF-3.

The patrol was going to be a standard sweep in a large elliptical orbit around the fleet. The Red Griffins would be joined by two other squadrons from the Tokugawa and Ikazuchi on this patrol, which in effect, would cover three sides of the fleet at one time. The Griffins were going to be the only Alpha squadron. The other two are old fashion Valkyries. There only four squadrons of Alpha's and two Betas to date. The internal manufacturing process was taking longer than expected. We still had to rely on the older but dependable Valkyries for now and the few Tomahawk destroids we had brought along.

Max concluded the briefing and dismissed the pilots to their planes. They scurry out to the hanger and Max lingers, as does Miriya, to see what it is I needed. I slowly walk up to the front of the room. "What can I help you with Skipper?" Max chimes in. "Well Max, I was wondering if there would be room for one more on the flight?" I ask, grinning. Max looks puzzled for a moment then it dawns on him as to whom I'm suggesting. "Sure Skipper, I think we could fit you in. You wouldn't mind would you Miriya?" Miriya was taken by surprise by the question; she was still trying to figure out who I was talking about when Max posed it to her. "Ah . . . sure, we would love to have you come along." She said with a tone of uncertainty. My presence in the squadron meant that Miriya would no longer be in charge. Command of the squadron would default to me. "Don't worry Miriya, it isn't because of you that I 'm going. I just need to fly tonight and secondly, I want to be around if Edwards tries anything." I say to reassure her. Her expression changes to one of shock and anger, I should have left out the last part. She knew of the opposition to her assignment as group leader by Edwards but had never thought that he was that opposed to it. I add "just call it a hunch, but everything will be alright". Her face softened a little at the statement, but the Zentraedi warrior in her alive and well. She wouldn't stand for any thing out of the ordinary.

We head for the hanger bay's, there I put on my flight suit and head for one of the red Alphas. I am suddenly stopped by the Crew Chief "Ah, sorry sir, but the one over there is yours" as he points to a black plane with painted white & yellow highlights that was parked in the very back of the hanger. At that point Max, who had been following me, let's out a chuckle. I turn around to figure out what is so funny. He answers while still laughing "I knew that I couldn't keep you out of plane so DR. Lang and I had one made just for you." I start to laugh with him and so does the Chief, who had just realized that I had no idea that the plane was there. Max pats me on the shoulder and leads me towards the new aircraft. "She fly's just fine Skipper", Max say's as if reading my thoughts, "I took her out just this morning, before the fold." As we approach the plane I notice the faint gleam of gold flake mixed into the yellow paint, which would glimmer in the sunlight. The tail rudders had a tarp across them, hiding the insignia.

It was the first and probably only VFA-6K (K for command). It had all the command features of the officers B variant, the same engines and almost the speed of the C variant and it had two seats like the D version. I walk around her, looking intently at the lines of her build. Every inch of her was a work of art, a beauty to behold. After a slow and methodical walk around I climb up into the cockpit. The controls were exactly as I envisioned them, smooth, simple and easily accessible. I ran my hand over every inch of the console, memorizing each switch and position. Locating the ones I would need in an emergency. If there was a problem I would need to know where they were with out looking. Then the Chief had his crew fire her up. The engines came to life, not with a roar but a steady hum of power and confidence. The console flickered to life. In addition to the normal B variant Tac-net and displays I had an additional HUD that displayed fleet position and alignment, just like the Holo-screen in CIC. Emblazoned in the middle of the control console was the call sign for this ship, "Skull – 1". Max had given up the call sign of his ship to give it to this one. His ship was now called "Skull – 2". I look over towards Max at the discovery. He was grinning from ear to ear. I was speechless, My "Skull – 1" had been dismantled to use as a base prototype for the new Alpha's. I hadn't flown a Veritech since that day, only the Mockingbird. Max had always wanted to fly the "Skull – 1" but never had the opportunity too, and now that he had his own "Skull – 1" he had given up the call sign for me. Max gives a sign to the Crew Chief. He pulls a cord and the tarp comes off the tail. Bold white tail fins are revealed with glossy black skull and crossbones embossed on the surface. There was no other plane like it in the fleet, nor there ever another. Max clips off a smart salute and heads for his own plane. The deck crew clears away the chocks from my wheels and signals me to pull forward. I increase the throttle slowly, unsure of just how much power the new engines could contain. It was smooth and controlled. Then the deck officer motioned for me to turn my wheel to pull in line with the rest of the squadron waiting to take off.

Each plane, in turn, took off from the launch bays. Soon it was my turn. Miriya catapulted her Red Griffin – 1 from CAT 1 in to the darkness followed closely by Max in the Skull-2 from CAT 2. I roll the brand new Skull-1 into position on CAT 3. I feel the front wheel lock into the shuttle of the magnetic catapult. The launch officer directs me through the final checks of my plane and then, satisfied, gives the thumbs up to raise the blast shield. I go to full throttle, the power of the engines begins to rock and vibrate the deck of the launch bay. At last the signal is given. The same signal that every naval pilot gives before launch. A quick salute and thumbs up to indicate "I'm ready to go". The launch officer returns the salute and dives for the deck. The catapult throws my plane forward pressing me back into the seat. As soon as I'm clear of the SDF-3 I radio into the CIC. "This is Admiral Hunter in Command Skull-1 ready for position check". There was dead silence on the comm. I knew they were there, I had heard them confirm with the rest of the squadron. A timid female voice came across the line "Confirm sir, go to point Delta Nine Zero". I acknowledge her quickly; I didn't want her to start crying. The CIC duty officer must have stepped out and had left a young ensign in charge. Secondly, no one had expected me to be flying tonight.

I bank the craft towards the grid point. The only external light was coming from the various ships of the fleet. Otherwise it was pitch black with a back drop of distant stars. Even our own sun wasn't more than a bright spot at this distance. I join up with Max at the rendezvous. He and I were flying separate from the other squadrons. We were in the most powerful planes in the fleet and were experienced enough that we could handle just about anything thrown at us. Max lines up on my wing and we take our first loop around the fleet of ninety-seven ships. Each revolution we take a higher zenith relative to the fleet until we are circling around the middle. Then we reverse the pattern until we return to our original grid point. We repeat this routine for a couple of hours following a few minuets behind Miriya and the Red Griffins. Then it was time for the next set of squadrons to take over. The entire time I had been itching to see just what this plane could do. As soon as we were relieved I get clearance to go independent. Max decides to join me and we change course to head away from the fleet. I radio Max and tell him to go to full throttle. I jam the throttle forward and I'm slammed back into the seat. The acceleration is amazing. Then I go into some high speed maneuvers. I just about lose it on one turn. I hit almost nine G's. It was amazing to experience. The old Valkyries could never do that in space. The best I had ever got was seven G's and that was in a Super-Valk. Max had been practicing since that flight with me in the mockingbird and was keeping up quite nicely. I slow down a little and think my way through the transformation to guardian mode. These new planes are so much more agile and powerful. I continue my frolicking for a few minutes more then transform to battleoid mode. This was different. Instead of being in the chest of the robot I was in the back. I knew this is where I was supposed to be, I had designed it. But it still felt strange. My low fuel warning came on so I took her back to F mode. Max and I headed back to the SDF-3. Landing in the same bays we took off from. I pull her into the same spot she was originally in and shut her down.

I open the canopy to applause. Miriyas' entire squadron had remained on the flight deck to watch the show. Most were former Zentraedi Quadrono and had an appreciation for great flying skills. The rest of her squad were young human females and were just impressed by the show in general. I take a bow and climb out the plane.

As soon as my feet hit the deck I feel the big, powerful hand of General Reinhart on my shoulder. He had watched the show as well. He had heard of how well I could fly but had never seen it. I spin around to face him, his face, as stoic as ever. His only words were this, "Now I know why Gloval chose you." He shakes my hand firmly, turns and heads back to CIC. I try to thank him but he is already gone. The rest of the crew in the hanger collapse in around me in congratulatory praise. I work my way through the crowd and turn my plane over to the crew chief.

I seem to float back to my quarters. It's quiet on the streets of Westport. It is early morning and most of the civilians are still asleep. There is the occasional soldier or sailor, making their way to duty. I'm at peace again. Flying is the only thing that has ever achieved that for me.

As I approach my quarters I notice a bit of commotion. There are medical personnel hurrying about. I suddenly think of Lisa. I run towards our door. It's open and Lisa is being carried out on a stretcher. Jo is there holding Roy and crying. I immediately ask what is happening. The only answer the medics can give me is "The Admiral is very ill". This wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I turn to Jo who, through the tears, gives me a better answer. "Rick", she says through sobs, "sissy got up to see where you were. She was worried about you. She said that she wasn't feeling well but had to find you. I told her to try CIC first but she was delirious. She insisted on going out to find you. Then she fainted. I couldn't wake her up." Then Jo broke down again. She stood there, in the doorway to our quarters holding Roy, sobbing.

I stood there in shock, unsure of what to do or where to go. I felt the world close in around me. I felt my knees give way beneath me and I saw myself fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7 Coming Of Age

Chapter 7 – Coming of Age

I awoke to the face of a very concerned Miriya Sterling staring back at me. "What happened, where am I, where's Lisa?" I ask her panicked. She answers in as caring a voice as the former Zentraedi warrior could muster, "you're in the infirmary, you passed out, Lisa is here and awake, Dr. Grant is looking her over now." I sit straight up in bed and I feel the blood rush out of my head and I get a little woozy for a moment but soon regain my composure. I get off the bed and head straight to a nurse who directs me to where they are examining Lisa.

I push back the curtain to the room in triage where Dr. Jean Grant was examining Lisa. Lisa is awake and alert. She has an IV, heart monitor and a fetal monitor hooked up to her. Jean was prepping Lisa for an ultrasound when I walked in. Lisa looked towards me and gave a worried smile. I could tell that she had been crying. Her face looked drained, as white as a sheet and her normally well kempt hair was quite disheveled. There is an open space on the near side of the bed. I walk over to her, take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She returns the gesture but doesn't let go. With my other hand I begin to stroke her long brown hair. I feel her relax a little. Then we focus our attention on the ultrasound monitor.

Dr. Grant moved the probe up and down Lisa's abdomen until the small form of our unborn child could be seen, its heart beating quickly but steadily, its limbs wiggling slightly, reacting to the pressure of the probe on the womb. Dr. Grant turned and smiled, indicating that all is well. She snaps a couple of pictures takes a few measurements and then puts away the equipment. Dr. Grant then leaves for a few moments to take a look at lab results. Lisa cleans the gel from her tummy and then pulls the blankets back over herself. She was shaking slightly, as if she were cold. I lean down and gave her a hug, she whispers a weak "thank you" and I went back to stroking her hair. We were both worried as to what could be the problem. Was it the stress? Was Lisa ill and we didn't know it? Or was it something more sinister. The possibilities raced through my mind. What could have caused this to happen?

After several minutes, Jean returned. She had a look of calm concern upon her face. Then she began to speak. "Lisa, everything with your baby is fine, as far as we can tell he or she will be healthy and strong, however," she turns to look at both of us and continues, "Mama is not." She pauses a moment and then explains. "You are suffering from pregnancy induced hyper tension, it is quite common but it can be very dangerous. It can lead to Preeclampsia, a condition that could mean premature birth and even death for the mother and infant. As of right now you are on mandatory bed rest." Lisa's head seems to sink at the news. This is not what she wanted to happen. Then she started to protest but I put my finger to her lips to calm her and said "It's O.K., I've had to lean on you, now you need to lean on me." She started to shake her head; this was something that she couldn't accept. She had a fleet to run and a mission to fulfill. I couldn't let her, I had to reassure her. "I can do this", I protested. "You know I can, besides, I can always ask you for guidance. You and our child are too important to me and everyone else, to be put at risk." This seemed to settle her a little. Then Lisa made a surprising statement, "Rick, looks like you're going to be leading the fleet for now." Hearing her say those words made my head swim. I expected more of a fight. But perhaps we have matured a little over the years.

After another hour of early morning calls to everyone of concern, I took Lisa home. When we arrived, Jo was cooking breakfast and Max and Miriya were taking care of the children. The children were giggling. Dana was running circles around Max, who was laughing up a storm and lying in the middle of the living room floor. Roy was trying his best to keep up with Dana. Miriya was watching from the sidelines in quiet amusement. She had never had a "childhood". She was a clone, a manufactured being. She had no concept of what being a child meant. And watching her energetic daughter, laugh and play and explore the world around her, was a favorite pass time. Miriya was amazed at how Dana would become fascinated by the most ordinary things. In many respects, mother was like daughter. They were both fairly new to this life. Dana was still young, barely 3 and Miriya because she had only known this way of life for about five years. When she was a Zentraedi, she took pride in her strength and skill. She was among the most honored and feared of the Zentraedi. But when she met Max, she discovered a power even greater than her own. A power that she didn't understand and it made her fearful. She couldn't defeat that power, no matter how hard she tried. That greater power was love. Max had that power and defeated her. Not just with his skill but with his heart. That is what made him so great. In the end she understood and surrendered. She was ready to die, everything she knew, every thing she had ever understood, had been defeated. But Max showed the depth of his power with compassion and spared her. He took her in his arms and showed her the way. He gave to her a path into this strange but awesome power called love. Now he is her mate, her husband and friend. Their relationship is nothing like she had ever known before and will likely never know again. This man, this micronian, had more power than the entire Zentraedi fleet and he had given it freely, to her. Now, Dana had become part of that strength, as were Lisa and I. We were more than friends, we were her family. And Miriya would protect her family with her very life if she had to.

By now I was totally exhausted. I took Lisa to the couch and sat her next to Miriya, who immediately put her arm around Lisa as if she were trying to protect her. Lisa smiled at the gesture and turned the protective hold into a hug, which flummoxed Miriya a little. She understood hugs from Max and Dana but had never hugged anyone else. She wasn't sure how to react. As Lisa let go, Miriya kissed her since that is what she and Max would do after a hug. Lisa, surprised, pulled away quickly. Miriya looked confused, "did I do something wrong?" she said. Lisa hearing her, laughed cautiously. "No" Lisa replied,"it's just that woman usually don't kiss each other." Miriya's face dropped. She was still having trouble with human customs. Lisa looked at her face and could tell she was frustrated and hurt. She only wanted to show her friend how much she cared, not knowing that it wasn't "normal" to show affection that way. Lisa tried to boost her spirits a little "But it's O.K. Miriya, sisters do. And you are like a sister!" Miriya's face started to lighten up, "but why did you pull away and laugh?" She said with a bit of hurt and confusion. "I was just surprised by it Miriya, it wasn't something that I would expect coming from you. But please, don't worry, you did nothing wrong." With that said Lisa wrapped her arm around Miriya again and hugged her. A smile returned to Miriyas face. She finally understood. This time when Lisa let go, Miriya gave her a quick peck on the cheek instead. The same type she would give Dana. Lisa chuckled again and the two friends settled back onto the couch. Max and I shared our own little laugh about the situation but said nothing.

Breakfast was ready but I wasn't hungry. The excitement and trauma of the past few hours was just too much. I went straight to bed. General Reinhardt had taken temporary command of the fleet while Lisa and I recovered. I was going to meet with him in CIC at 12:00 to relieve him and officially take command of fleet operations.

As I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to find me, I listen in to the commotion and chatter in the neighboring room. Lisa, Miriya and Jo were looking at the ultrasound pictures and piping away about what the baby looked like. Max was wrestling with the kids and loving every second of it. Dana and Roy were laughing and giggling as Max pretended to let them get the better of him. I couldn't help but smile. This was the stuff of dreams. For most of my life I had believed I would be a bachelor. I had dreamed of having a family like this but never thought it was possible. This is what I had wanted with Minmei even though, deep down in my heart, I knew she wasn't right for me. But now I'm living my dreams. What more could I want or ask for.

I drift into a fitful slumber. The monsters return to my dreams but this time was different. I knew what I had to do and why. I knew that I could no longer run scared. I knew that it was my time to take charge. My future is in my hands, no one else's. This time I conquered the monsters. And the little girl was never lost for I held her safe in my arms. They knew that I was coming and that I brought terrible vengeance with me. I would become their nightmare and I would be the reason they would no longer sleep. They no longer had power over me and I would destroy them.


	9. Chapter 8 A Father Returns

Chapter 8 – A Father Returns

It was the best that I had slept in a very long time. It had only been a few hours since I'd laid down but I awoke with a spring in my step and a lightened spirit. I hummed quietly to myself as I got ready to hop in the shower. I could still hear the girls talking in the living room and from the sound of it they were on the same debate. The kids were quiet; they may be taking a nap or were out with Max.

I turn on the water and I crank the temperature dial over to hot. Then I step over to the mirror and look at my haggard reflection. For so long, when I looked in the mirror, the sparkle of hope and twinkle of joy had been missing from my eyes. But today, the light had returned. My hair was its usual dark tangled mess but with a few strands of gray starting to peak through and there were dark circles under my eyes. "God, do I really look like this!" I think to myself. Soon the steam from the shower begins to fill the room and fogs the mirror. I crawl in and let the steaming hot water cascade over my body, letting the healing warmth relax my strained muscles. I close my eyes and bury face in the water, the heat stings but relaxing at the same time. After a several minutes I look around and spot one of Lisa's "fruity" shampoo's and decided to give it a try. She's always raving at how well it works for her hair; maybe it can do something for mine? I open the bottle and squeeze some into my palm. The shower is overwhelmed by the scent of peaches and I almost choke. I decide that if I'm going to use this stuff I had better make it quick. I lather up as fast as possible and then rinse it away. I turn the shower off and head back to the bedroom to dress. I had better put my formal Admirals uniform on today. General Reinhart will be expecting it. I don't wear this uniform much. I normally opt for a modified flight suit or other more casual offices garb. I'm not a big fan of black and the formal uniform for an Admiral is all black with the only color being the trim which indicates your specialty. Mine, of course, was red and blue. The red indicates I'm a veritech pilot and the blue signifies I'm in charge of fleet tactics. I was one of only a few flag officers that carried duel trim colors. Most just choose to wear whatever color their job dictates, but I am a pilot first and an Admiral second.

After dressing I head back to the bathroom to try and fix my hair. I stare at the mop on top of my head and then try to run a comb through it with out much success. It does feel softer though and perhaps after a few more times, if I survive, I might be able to tame it. I decide to just leave it alone for now and walk out to the living room. Max, Miriya and Dana had left, Jo was on the couch and Lisa was in the recliner holding Roy. They were all passed out so I quietly grabbed a leftover chicken leg from the fridge and left.

When I arrive in CIC, General Reinhardt is waiting for me, along with Exedore and Breetai. One of the enlisted fire control operators hurriedly calls "Attention on Deck" as I walk through the door. I acknowledge him and order the room at ease. I still have not gotten used to the authority I carry. I still think like a pilot. Besides, there are three people in this room that deserve that kind of respect a hell of lot more than I do. "Greetings Admiral." says Exedore in his typical diplomatic fashion. Breetai stands quietly to his left and General Reinhardt to the right. "Greetings gentleman" I reply, "shall we get down to business". They all nod their heads in agreement.

The meeting lasted about twenty minutes and wasn't nearly as droll as I expected. None of us were in love with the sound of our voices so we kept it pretty short and to the point. We established a new chain of command and battle order. Breetai would now control fleet tactics from CIC during battle situations or special operations. I would still have a consolatory roll since I was the one who developed the play book. General Reinhardt would maintain control of all ground and assault troops but he would also take on an advisory roll in fleet tactics. Captain Houston's roll remained unchanged. He would still control all air and space tactics and I would still be an advisory. Lisa was placed into a temporary position as overall mission advisor and had the authority to override any one of us if she deemed it would interfere with mission parameters. She would get a brief from the bridge and CIC every six hours or more often if needed. This way she could stay in bed and off her feet but still maintain a sense of being a part of everything. I was now in command of the SDF-3 and final authority for all fleet operations. If I wasn't on the bridge I would be in CIC, if I wasn't in CIC then I would receive hourly updates during normal working hours and then one every six hours in the evenings and overnight, just like Lisa.

Once the meeting concluded I walked thru the short passageway to the bridge. It was quiet and sullen. The rumors had spread like wild fire through the crew and my presence on the bridge didn't help matters. Even though Lisa was a "by the book" captain she was beloved by the bridge crew and they were genuinely concerned for her. 1st Lieutenant Tami Porter was the first to speak up after I sat down in the captains' chair. "Sir . . . is Lisa, I mean, is the Admiral alright?" it was the first time I had ever really looked at Tami and I had to do a double take. I knew she was a cousin to Sammie Porter but they were almost identical, Right down to the same, squeaky, whiny voice. It was uncanny. "Sir!" She pleads, this time a little louder and with a tinge of concern in her voice. I shake myself out of my stupor and respond loud enough for the entire bridge to hear. "The Admiral is fine, she has just been ordered off her feet for the time being. As of today I am in command and I will be wearing more than one hat so I will need all of your help." About that time my first hourly brief from CIC comes. A very young private, who had never been on the bridge before, came timidly walking in. He was one of our newest recruits. He had joined just shortly before we left earth and had only completed basic training yesterday. Now he had been chosen to be a messenger for CIC until his plane was ready. "Is Admiral Hunter here?" he asked. I had my back to him and he didn't know it was me in the chair. This was probably the first time I had worn my formal uniform since we left so he had never seen it. I turn the chair around and motion for him to come here. He practically stumbles over his own feet trying to get to me. He hands me a computer pad with the latest updates. I read them over quickly; it had only been half an hour since the turnover in CIC so I was already up to speed on most everything. I reached the end of the list, checked off that I had read it and handed it back to the private. He snapped a sharp salute, I returned it and he scurried back into CIC.

I then returned my attention to Sammie's clone, ah . . . I mean Tami, Sammie's cousin. She was still looking at me intently, obviously wanting more details but there really wasn't anymore to give, or at least that I wanted to give. To change the subject I thought I better start handing out assignments. "Tami, in addition to your regular duties, you have been selected to be first officer. This will mean that whenever I am not available for a crisis situation you will stand in my stead. Secondly the rest of you are to train in that position starting today. We are a long way from home ladies; we can't go back for replacements." Tami was shocked at the statement. Lisa hadn't named a first officer yet, she had been waiting for someone to stand out from the crowd. Tami was her suggestion but I had final say, however, Lisa had watched them all for the last six weeks and if she said that someone was right for the job than who am I to say otherwise.

The bridge of a starship was a little outside my realm of experience. I let the crew handle most everything. I only gave my opinion when asked for and authorization when needed. This was too much; give me a fighter any day. The duty shifts were split into six hour shifts with five sections. That meant that every fifth day you would have off. There were eight people per shift on the bridge. That meant forty people needed to cross train, and almost 2000 man hours of training that has to be completed in the next week. The latest estimates put the completion of repairs and the fleets refold in five days, barely enough time, looks like I will be getting very little sleep this week.

I stayed around until Delta shift took over and I received the same barrage of questions concerning Lisa. I gave them the same speech. Once I was satisfied that the next shift would be informed of the situation and the new training regime, I took my leave. I stepped through CIC briefly just to see how the repairs on the Garfish and Sturgeon were coming along. Edwards was there, he was the duty officer for CIC on Delta shift. He scowled briefly when he noticed me but then just as quickly put on a pleasant demeanor. I walked over to the chief communications technician who was watching over the other operators. "How things going Chief?" I startled the senior enlisted man with the question; it was an unwritten rule of CIC that you went through the duty officer first. "Uhh . . . fine Admiral." was his response. "What's the status on our two casualties and the rest of the walking wounded?" I asked, referring to the damaged ships in the fleet. The Chief Communications Technician still had a puzzled look on his face but resigned himself to the fact that I was going to talk to him rather than Edwards. He answered all my questions thoroughly and professionally. He recited the status of each ship in detail and the estimated time to completion.

The entire time I was speaking with the Chief, Edwards was hovering about the central table. He would clear his throat periodically, or set down a clip board heavily to make some sort of noise. It was obvious that he was annoyed by my apparent breach in protocol and was attempting to draw my attention towards him. After several minutes of my ignoring him he got desperate. He picked up his ceramic coffee cup; still half full mind you, and pretended to trip. The cup launched from his hand and smashed to the deck a few feet away, shattering into a thousand pieces. That little act did get my attention. Both of us turned around and stared at Edwards. I looked at him with an emotionless face and said "looks like YOU have a mess to clean up Colonel." and turned back towards the communications displays. The Chief wasn't as somber about the incident and started to tell one of his younger subordinates to go clean it up. I put my hand up to stop him "Colonel Edwards can clean up his own mess." The Chief motioned the young sailor back to his seat and I could hear Edwards curse under his breath as he went searching for a mop and a trash can.

Once Edwards was out of the room I pulled the chief to the side out of ear shot of anyone else in the room. "Chief I need you to do something for me?" His head tilted a little in response. "I need you to be my eyes and ears up here. I won't be able to spend as much time up here as I used too and quiet frankly I don't trust Edwards." The chief nodded his head in understanding and agreement. Then I continued "I want you to pass this along to the other supervisors in your division. But keep it on the QT. I don't want him to know." The Chief cleared his throat a little and nodded his head that he understood. We wander back to the communication consoles just as Edwards returned with his mop and bucket. I turn to look at him briefly; he was still fuming and cursing. I pat the chief on the shoulder and walk out of CIC.

When I got home Roy was playing the middle of the living room floor. As soon as he heard the door close behind me he looked up, sprung to his feet and ran towards me, arms stretched out. I scoop him up into my arms when he reaches me and he wrapped his little arms tight around my neck. Lisa was in the kitchenette warming a plate of beef stroganoff for me. I sat down at the table, still holding Roy, in order to talk with Lisa about her day. She had loved it. She hadn't been able to spend much time at home since Roy was six month old and it had been even less the last few months prior to the launch. She set the plate down in front of me with a soda pop and took the seat across from me. Roy, not wanting to feel left out, wiggled off my lap and climbed into the chair between us. We talked and talked, or rather Lisa did. I nodded and grunted my responses. I was too busy filling my pie hole with dinner. Roy sat there contently, playing with a toy airplane. He would zoom it around his head and then crash it into the table top which would be followed by a giggle. Jo was out with Sergeant Burly tonight so we didn't expect her in until late, if at all. Even though she lived with us and had been unofficially adopted by Lisa and me, she was still an independent woman. It wasn't our place to tell her when she had to be home, even if she was only seventeen.

I finished my dinner and went and changed clothes. After that I sat down with Roy in the middle of the living room floor and played with him and his toy planes. Lisa sat back down in the recliner and watched us lovingly. This was a sign of good times ahead for us. We sat there and played for a few hours until Roy passed out. Then I carried him to bed, tucked him in and kissed him gently on the forehead. I whispered "good night my prince" before closing the door.

Lisa was waiting for me in the hall. She was smiling from ear to ear and had a tear in her eye. She knew that I had finally come to a turning point and knew that I had made the right decision. I reach out and embrace her. No words needed to be spoken; our hearts knew the answer. Peace had come at last.


	10. Chapter 9 Dinner at Eight

Chapter 9 – Dinner at Eight

"Ten", 1st Lieutenant Tami Porter starts the countdown, "Nine", Breetai orders Mercury and Venus divisions to fold, "Eight", the fold engines of the SDF-3 begin build power, "Seven", Mars division folds followed closely by Jupiter, "Six", final checks are complete, we are at the point of no return "Five", Saturn division folds along with the newly formed Neptune division, "Four", the sound of the SDF-3's fold engines changes from a low and distant hum to an out right roar, "Three", the entire ship begins to vibrate and shake, "Two", a brilliant light begins to envelope the ship as I watch through the windows of the bridge, "One", I feel myself, the ship and everything around me distort and stretch, "executing fold!", at those words, everything comes to a stop. We are held outside of time and space. All electronics go blank; the brilliant light of the threshold of folded space is all that one can see. Then, just as suddenly, we are back to normal. Well, sort of, we are still in folded space, but we have crossed the threshold and are safely on our way to the second way-point.

I peel my hands from the grip they held upon the armrests of the Captains chair. I have never been a fan of going into hyperspace. I stand up to stretch my legs and walk around to the various stations on the bridge. I knew about each of them, what each station did and why, but I had always spent my time with a Veritech. Flying was my first love. I work my way around the room. Talking to each technician and officer for a few moments, asking them questions about the function of there consol and why was it important. I think the bridge crew thought I was testing them since we had just gone through a week of intensive cross training. But I really wasn't, I just wanted to know. On purpose, I went to Tami's station last; I wanted to spend more time with her, to get to know her, especially since she was my first officer.

Tami Porter could have been a clone of Sammie Porter. The only difference between the two was that Tami was just a little taller and her hair wasn't quite as red and she was four years younger than Sammie. Their fathers were brothers and they grew up just a few blocks from each other. Tami joined the RDF after the SDF-1 had disappeared over Macross Island. She wanted to find her cousin. Tami was fortunate during Dolzas rain of death; she had just been assigned to the Banshee a prototype space cruiser being developed to replace the Oberth Class destroyers. They were away from earth, testing the fold system when the attack occurred. When they returned they found the Earth devastated and the only survivors to be around the remains of the SDF-1.

Tami was elated and devastated at the same time. She had found her beloved cousin but had lost everyone else important in her life. She settled down in Monument city and took to her duties full time. It was the only way she could cope with the loss. For two years Sammie tried to pull her out of her shell but to no avail. Then Khyron attacked and she lost Sammie as well. It was nearly too much. Tami was at the brink of suicide. Everyone she had ever loved had died and she wondered how long she could live with the pain.

One day she decided that she had enough and found herself high atop the main headquarters of the Southern Cross, a thirty story high rise in downtown Monument. The wind whipping through her long light red hair she approached the precipice. She stared for what seemed like hours at the traffic below, lost in her sorrow. Then a gentle voice addressed her from behind. Calling her by name, "Tami" . . . "Tami", she turned around but saw no one. She brushed it off as the wind and turned back towards the edge but then it happened again. "Tami", called the voice, "come back Tami, we need you". Tami, shaken a little by what she heard, turned back towards the sound. This time she saw Sammie standing there. Tami lost her balance and almost went over the edge. But a gust of wind blew up the side of the building and kept her from falling over. Instead she fell onto the roof, landing on her face, the hot tar and gravel biting into her cheek.

When she pulled her wits about her and looked around, Sammie was gone; she had been replaced by the blond hair, blue eyed face of a young woman. It was 2nd Lieutenant Amber Conners. Tami knew her from the academy. They had been roommates and good friends but had lost contact after school. Tami thought she had been killed in the rain of death, Amber had thought the same of Tami. Amber came to Tami's side and helped her friend sit up and then the two friends embraced for what seemed an eon. Amber only happened to be on the roof to adjust a radio antenna. No one else had seen Tami up there. She had walked on to the roof just as Tami had fallen and had no idea what had just taken place. Amber started to let go when Tami asked her not to. Tears began to stream down Tami's face so they sat together on the roof and just held each other. Tami, needing comfort and love, Amber, relieved to find her friend alive.

Tami and Amber spent every minute of their free time together after that and had even moved in together. Soon they discovered that their feelings for each other were more than friendship. Both of them had felt the same back in school but were too timid and sacred to admit it to each other. Even though homosexuality was more widely accepted now, it was still a taboo in the military, especially at the time. But since reconstruction and the intergrading of the Zentraedi into society, who were known for their platonic same sex relationships, the military had relaxed their stance on the subject and had even allowed some couples to marry.

Amber and Tami are one such couple. They were married a few weeks prior to the launch and were still honeymooning. Tami was talking to Amber on the Tac-net when I approached her station. "Love you too" said Tami as she ended the conversation. "Oh . . . Admiral Hunter?" she says in surprise as her cheeks blush. She hadn't noticed me standing next to her. "How can I help you sir?" she asks. At that moment an idea came to light, so I ask "Would you and Amber care to join myself and Lisa for dinner tonight? That is, of course, if you two don't already have plans" She stands in shock for a few moments and then replies "Sure, we'd love too!"

Lisa was not happy with me when she found out. She was not prepared for company and we narrowly avoided one of our famous fights. I had to eat a little crow but I got her to agree. I had the galley prepare a surf and turf dinner, complete with baked sweet potatoes. I felt the observation deck, located two flights up from the bridge, would be a perfect location. I arranged to have the meal ready for one hour after we defold. That would allow time for everyone to change into civilian attire.

Eleven hours after the start of the fold operation we reach the way-point. We were now father from earth than any human being had ever traveled. Even Farther than Lisa, Ben, Max or I had when we were first taken to Dolza's ship. We were on the edge of a new solar system with a binary star. There were only a few planets, mostly gas giants, this system was un-inhabited according to the Zentraedi star charts, and this is why it was chosen as the second way-point. We didn't want the Robotech Masters to know we were coming.

We come out of hyperspace and perform the routine checks. The repairs from the previous jump had held and there was only minor damage to a few of the ships. We had scheduled to wait three days between each jump but with the delay after the first one we had decided that we would wait only one day this time around and then two on the next to make up for the loss of time. The time in between jumps was crucial. The fold engines can only be run for a maximum of fourteen hours before they begin an automatic shutdown. Then they need ten hours of maintenance after each fold. In a way, I hope we can find a better solution to the problem once we reach Triol. The fabled home of the Robotech Masters.

Alpha shift takes the bridge after the fold and we start the duty rotations. I hurry down to our quarters to change. Lisa is already dressed to kill. In a low cut, form fitting dress. Even at four months pregnant she still had a knock out body. Jo had taken Roy with her over to Alex's quarters and was planning to spend the night. Max and Miriya were joining us this evening and were waiting for us on the observation deck. I quickly shower and change. I decide to wear a casual uniform. Lisa would agree that since I am now in charge of the entire fleet that I should only be seen in some sort of uniform. I walk out into the living room and Lisa gives a look of "you're not going to wear that!" I grin and shrug my shoulders. Lisa lets out a sigh, marches towards, grabs me by the hand and drags me back into the bedroom. I sit down on the bed while she rummages through our closet. She then pulls out my formal uniform, throws it in my lap and as she walks out the door barks an order "And Don't Forget to put on ALL your ribbons and medals." I comply with her order, I know better than to argue with her when she is already in a foul mood.

To be honest, I really don't like to wear all of my decorations. In the seven years that I have been in the RDF, not only have I advanced to one of the highest ranks that one can achieve, I have also received almost every form of commendation and medal they have. I have Two Purple Hearts, Two Bronze Stars, a Silver Star, Four RDF Commendation Medals, Seven RDF Achievement Medals, Three Titanium Medals of Valor, Seven Battle E's, a Life Saving Medal, and several others that I'm not sure as to why or how I got them, but I have them. Six rows of ribbons that I have to mount onto my jacket. In frustration I bring the whole mess out to Lisa and let her figure it out. While she straightens the mess I made I finish dressing, putting on my tie and straightening my cuff links. Lisa finishes and hands me my jacket. She shakes her head and laughs to herself; she is probably wondering how she wound up with someone so unused to the military, even if I was an Admiral. I take her by the arm and make our way to the observation deck.

The door of the lift opens to a magical view. The fleet is in a fairly close orbit to the forth planet in the system, a bluish green gas giant. As we enter the colossal hall, the ship crosses the terminator and the light of the binary stars streams in through the large bay windows. The table was centered on the largest window and sitting at the table were Exedore, Breetai, Kazianna Hesh (Breetai's fiancé), Max and Miriya Sterling, Tami and Amber Porter, and Jean and Vince Grant. Tami, being the first officer, had closed off the observation deck to everyone else so that we could eat in peace. As we walked across the hall I motion to the watch officer. He comes along side and I tell him to give us an hour and then he can open the doors for everyone. Every one stands as we approach and Lisa and I give our formal welcomes and greetings than I pull out Lisa's chair. Once she is seated I tell every one to "please sit down. I'm not much on formalities, were all friends here." I get nods of agreement and everyone sits down. I have more to say so I remain standing. "Tonight, my friends, is an evening to enjoy. From here on out, we may not get another chance like this."

It was a wonderful evening of food and friends. Over the years I had come to not only respect Breetai but I actually enjoyed his company. Even though his knowledge of human customs was limited and he was only now beginning to understand his own emotions, he was a wealth of wisdom and knowledge. He was humble in his wisdom and didn't shove it down your throat like some people I knew. Tami and Amber were a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. It had only been a week since Tami had been named First Officer and she was still trying to adjust to the added responsibilities. In addition to the fact that Exedore and Breetai were fascinated by their non-platonic same sex bonding. After about a half an hour of relentless questioning from them I took Amber and Tami to the side and engaged them in a conversation with Lisa and I. It was the least I could do to save them from the Spanish Inquisition they were receiving from the two senior Zentraedi.

Jean, Vince and Max and Miriya were holding their own conversation with Kazianna, which Breetai and Exedore readily joined in. They were talking about how Breetai had met her and how Exedore had set them up on their first "date" and how emotionally freeing the experience had been for them. Now after only four dates they were engaged and were going to participate in the "Micronian Paring Ceremony" as soon as we arrived at Triol. They figured that it would work as an even better distraction tactic than if we were to use two humans. You have got to hand it to the Zent's, they are always thinking of tactics.

The evening progressed nicely and after the aforementioned hour the watch officer opened the Observation Deck to all hands. There was a small trickle of people at first but soon, after word of the view spread through out the ship, there were several hundred. Our section of the hall had been cordoned off so we could continue our evening in relative peace. We each started to head home after some time. Max and Miriya along with Jean and Vince were first. Dana and Bowie were known to be a handful and their sitter would need rescuing very soon. Tami and Amber were next. They each had and early shift tomorrow and wanted some alone time. Then Exedore was called to the Robotech Research Labs by Dr. Lang. Only Breetai, Kazianna, Lisa and I remained. We sat there inn silence for a long time, watching the orange and pink hues of light dance across the planet below. As the ship would cross back into the dark side of the planet we could see the lightning from the enormous storms that brewed upon its face. There was one storm very similar to the great red spot on Jupiter only this one was a very unique shade of purple and the part of the storm that had entered night, you could see it glow with an eerie green with each lightning flash. Lisa and I where setting there holding hands and enjoying each others company watching the light show when we heard the strangest of sounds. It sound like a hoarse moan coupled with a squeal. We turn our heads to see what in the world that could have made a sound like that when we received the shock of our lives. Breetai and Kazianna were making out! Apparently Kazianna was the one that had made the sound. They were practically having sex right there in front of us and the other hundreds of people who had joined us. I cleared my throat loudly and got their attention. With both of them looking at me I nonchalantly said "I'm sorry, should we leave?" Breetai grinned, which was a bit unnerving, and replied "Oh, I guess this isn't an appropriate time to press lips?" I shook my head and answered, "Pressing lips? Yes. What you two are doing? You may want to take it to your quarters." Then Kazianna grinned sheepishly, grabbed Breetai by the hand and left, with out saying another word. Breetai looked over his shoulder at us as they left and smiled an apology. Lisa and I chuckled and then settled back in our seats. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. We spent the rest of the evening there. Not talking but listening to each others hearts.


	11. Chapter 10 Friend or Foe

Chapter 10 – Friend or Foe

"I'm losing power!" "All primary controls have stopped responding!" "SDF-3, can you hear me!" "I'm going to make an emergency landing in bay three!" "Hello, anybody, please respond!" The Skull-1 had taken a direct hit. This was our third battle in the last day and a half. The Invid were relentless and we had taken heavy causalities. Max was wounded and unable to fly. I had taken back command of Skull squadron while he recuperated. In addition to fighting my way through the hordes of Invid I was also directing fleet tactics. The CIC had been damaged during the last battle and was unable to communicate with the fleet. Breetai and General Reinhardt were still attempting to get it back on-line. Tami was taking care of SDF-3 local flight ops from the bridge and Lisa had been put back in command for the time being and was on the bridge. "I read you Skull-1" Tami's voice came over the Tac-net. No video though. As if reading my thoughts she said "The Primary and Secondary communication towers have been damaged, we only have short range voice communications. Landing bay three is ready for you". I was relieved to hear the last part. At least I might have a chance to land this thing and live.

Landing bay three was directly ahead of me. I had lost all primary controls and I had to use my Reaction Control System (RCS) thrusters to stay on course. My landing gear wouldn't go down and my engines were stalling. There was no way that I could reverse thrust to slow down. Every few seconds I would have to give another blast from the RCS to keep my nose pointed in the right direction. Finally I was close enough to the bay entrance to attempt a flip. I gave one more long blast to the RCS and turned the ship backwards to the bay. I managed to eek out one last blast from the engines to slow my approach to something the crash nets could handle. Then my engines died completely and everything went black. I was coming in really fast and backwards to boot. All I could do now was brace for impact.

The plane slams to the deck as I enter the artificial gravity of the landing bay. I hit the crash nets and sparks go flying every where. The smell of burning rubber and metal fills the air. Eventually I stop but not before grinding a gash into the deck the width of my plane and blowing out the windows of the control room located at the end of the bay. I open the cockpit dome and dive out of the plane. I hit the deck at a run as the deck crew comes running with fire extinguishing equipment. I have to get to the bridge. With Skull-1 out of action, that is the one and only place left to coordinate the fleet. The resulting fire from my crash reaches a fuel storage tank and I'm followed through the deck hatch by an explosion. I close the hatch behind me and run as fast as I can to the command lift to the bridge.

The doors of the lift only open part way and I have to push them the rest. Once I'm through doors it falls and I feel a tug then a pinch on my legs as I fall to the floor. I reach up for the handle to open the door to the bridge but I can't reach it. I try to stand up but can't. My legs are gone, severed by the retreating lift. I start to panic. The fleet will be lost. I must get to the bridge; it's our only hope of survival. "Lisaaaa!" I shout, "Lisa, help me!" Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear her voice. "Rick . . . Rick, it's alright". I continue to struggle to reach the door. "Lisa, please help me!" I scream. Then I hear her again "Rick, it's only a dream . . . Rick's its O.K., I'm right here." I watch as the bulkhead in front of me tears open to the vacuum of space. "Lisa, Please!" I shout again. Again I hear Lisa's gentle but concerned voice "Rick, please wake up, it's only a dream"

I open my eyes and see Lisa's worried face. I sit-up in bed and wipe the cold sweat from my brow, "You were calling my name" Lisa says with compassion and worry. She places her delicate arm across my shoulders and rubs them gently. "Is everything O.K.?" I nod my head then turn to look at her face once more. Even in the dim light of our bedroom I can see the fiery glow of her emerald green eyes. All I can do is stare into her beautiful face. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asks again. I lean forward and kiss her. Then I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. "I'm sorry I woke you." I finally reply. "That's O.K., the baby woke me long before you did. She's been performing summersaults for the last hour." Lisa was eight months along now and I was amazed at how active our daughter could be. We had only learned the baby's sex a week ago and we were still trying to figure out names. We had covered the gambit from A – Z, with out agreeing. Lisa liked Emma but I was holding out for Sarah, my mothers' name.

It was still early; I wasn't expected on the bridge for another three hours. I lay down, facing Lisa, and try to go back to sleep. I reach out and place my hand on Lisa's belly and feel our daughter kicking and squirming with-in. For some reason my touch always calmed the baby and after several moments she settled down. I pull my hand away which then Lisa grabs it and places my hand back on her belly. "She seems to like it when your hand is there" she said with a smile. I grin in reply, the baby might but I know mama does. Lisa settles back down into bed and I scoot closer to her, laying my head on her shoulder while keeping my hand on her belly. Slumber returns but only lightly. I still wake every few minutes and check my surroundings. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up.

Two hours later, I walk onto the bridge at the start of Charlie shift. Today was going to be our eighth and final fold. We should have been at this point two months ago but we had a run in with a battalion of Zentraedi who were still loyal to Dolza and were dead set on avenging his death. The repairs from that battle took nearly a month and then afterwards we had to take longer time between folds. Our fold drive had sustained some damage and required more maintenance between folds.

"O.K., by the numbers people!" I announce to the bridge crew to indicate it was time to start fold operations. Each station sounded off its status. Lieutenant Commander Tami Porter turns around in the Captains' chair at the sound of my voice. "Sir, I didn't hear you come in." She says. "That's alright Tami I didn't want to interrupt the shift" I say with a grin. Tami stands up and stretches. She and I have been trading off twelve hour shifts the last few weeks. We were nearing the end of hers. "Why don't you head home and spend some time with that bride of yours." I tell her. She grins and giggles a little. She snaps a quick salute and then leaves the bridge.

It was Colonel Edwards shift in CIC today and almost like clock work he comes barging in from CIC. "Admiral Hunter", he says with a sneering grin, "It's time for your hourly brief!" "Why can't he just send in one of the messengers like everyone else", I think to myself. He hands me the palm sized computer pad. As I scan through it I can't help but wonder if he is holding back information. Call it a hunch or just a gut feeling but there has to be a reason why this guy makes my skin crawl. I finish the list of "emergent details" and sign the acknowledgement. Colonel Edwards takes the pad from my hand then walks back into CIC, with out even asking if I was done. He obviously has an issue with me but that is, is of little concern right now. Personal issues have to take a back seat until this mission is over.

The count down begins as I take my seat. I place my hands on the arm rests and my fingers slide into the grooves that I've worn into the cushions. Each ship folds in turn and then it's ours. I shut my eyes for the brief seconds it takes to make the transition into folded space. I open them again once it's announced that were safely in. I turn the bridge over to the Operations Officer and walk back into CIC.

Edwards is no where to be seen. I ask the Communications Chief where he went and he shrugs his shoulders. I decide to wander around CIC a bit and see what he's been up to. In the very back of the CIC, surrounded by computer equipment, is a door that leads to the main radar and fire control processing center. There isn't anybody that stands watch back here. There's no reason too. It's just a room full of computer equipment. As I walk towards the door I notice it's ajar. As if someone had just gone through. I open the door, the lights are on which isn't all that strange, but it's really quiet. I know that our radar isn't functional in hyperspace but the equipment should be running anyways, but it isn't. I start to look up and down the rows of computer hardware, each cabinet performing a different function vital to the radar tracking systems. I hear a scratching sound from one of the corners and decide to check it out. The sound gets louder as I approach. I stop short of the row it's coming from. I look around the corner slowly. There's Edwards, he has one of the cabinets open and the components racked out. He's trying to pry a printed circuit board loose. Instead of saying anything I stand there and watch. He's all the way at the end of the row so he wouldn't see me unless he looked really hard. He finally gets the card out and he replaces it with another. He breaks in half the card he pulled out of the equipment then stuffs it into his pockets. He then proceeds to close the cabinet back up. I take this as my cue to leave the room. When I reach the door I realize I need a little more time to reach the front of CIC before he comes out. I shut the door tight then turn the lock just enough that it won't open on the first try.

My little trick worked. I managed to get to the front of CIC just as Edwards begins to curse and kicks the door open. The chief and I keep our backs turned and chuckle silently. Then I ask the Chief to join me on the bridge for a few moments. I, of course, get Edwards permission first as to not cause any suspicion on his part. Once we are in the relative safety of the passage between the two rooms I stop. I turn to the Chief and relay what I had just seen. He nods his head accordingly and says that he will keep a close I on the situation. We continue onto the bridge and I have him look at the main radar display for a moment and ask some off the wall question to help cover our tracks. The Chief answers it and heads back into CIC.

I sit back down in my chair and then place a call to engineering. "Dr. Lang, I was wondering if you could have one of your engineers take a look at the Primary Radar and Fire Control Interface for CIC." "Why do you need that done, Sir?" He asks in his heavy German accent. "Let's just say I have a suspicion that it needs looked at and if you would, have them go in through the back door. I don't want anyone else to know you're in there" I say in reply. "Very, well Admiral, I'll put somebody on it right away." I put down the receiver and sit back in my chair. Wondering what Edwards is up to. I seem to have plenty of time to think about it. We won't defold for another ten hours.

"Prepare for defold", announces the Lieutenant. I had spent the rest of the shift on the bridge. I knew I would see Edwards enough as it is. The fold engines begin to vibrate and shake the ship violently. Ever since that last battle they have. It was worse in defold, when the massive engines fight against the laws of physics to bring the mass of the SDF-3 back into normal space. The event horizon is in sight. We exit out to the rift in time and space into the inky black of a dead star system.

I immediately order a radar sweep as the fighters of Skull Squadron launch. Short range radar shows nothing, long range shows only the planet of Fantoma and its one time inhabited moon of Triol. The systems star is dark, its life giving energy long exhausted. Skull reports in and states that there is no sign of life in the entire system.

Where were the inhabitants of this system? Where was the vast civilization of the Robotech Masters? General Reinhardt walks onto the bridge from CIC. The long range scans were complete. There was life on Triol, buried deep underground. But what kind of life was the question.

Dr. Lang walked onto the bridge right behind the General. His technicians said that there was nothing wrong with the fire control systems, they did find a non-standard card but after testing, they came to the conclusion that it actually improved firing accuracy and left the card in the system.

This was not the answer I expected. Maybe Edwards wasn't trying something, or maybe he is and we just haven't figured it out yet. But where would he get technology like that. Granted he's smart but he isn't that smart. Could he be working for someone? Or is someone working for him? These questions will have to be answered at a later time. Right now we have more pressing matters.

I turn the bridge over to the duty officer and all three of us go into CIC. Breetai is waiting. Going over the long range scans with a fine tooth comb. He and Exedore are the only ones in the entire fleet that has ever been to this system before. Exedore walks in shortly there after and together we study over and debate the findings.

"Well, gentleman, it seems that we have a very unusual situation." Exclaimed Exedore. "There is life on Triol but we have no idea who or what it is. The last time Exedore and I were here was nearly a millennia ago by human standards and when we left we were in pursuit of Zor and the SDF-1" added Breetai, "I was not expecting this!" "What was here when you left?" asked Reinhardt. Exedore elaborated, "When we left to find Zor and his disciples, every planet in this system was full of life, except for Fantoma, which is a gas giant. This was a place full of the wonders wrought by Robotechnology and Proto-culture. The Robotech Masters were attempting to discover the secrets of Proto-culture for themselves. Our entire society was run by Proto-culture and Zor was the only being that knew its secrets and how to produce it in mass. The SDF-1 had the one and only operational Proto-culture factory in the known universe. To be honest with you we Zentraedi have no idea what it is derived from or how to produce it". Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, pondering Exedores words.

Then Dr. Lang spoke, "I have a theory, we know from testing the few samples we have that Proto-culture is a biological based high energy source. It is obviously refined through a high energy bombardment process that changes its molecular structure to a point where it returns more energy than what is used to create it, an over-unity process if you will. If it is true that the only known factory for Proto-culture was aboard the SDF-1 than the Robotech Masters needed to find another source that could generate that same amount of power. It is possible that they tried to use their own sun to manufacture the proto-culture. In theory it plausible but if their process was flawed in anyway then the opposite can occur and instead of over-unity they would achieve super under-unity and the refined material would drain all energy from what ever it came into contact with. If this is what happened then that would explain why the star is dark and this system is essentially dead." Exedore nodded his head in understanding and agreement, the rest of us placed a hand to our collective heads to keep them from exploding. I understood what he said but how he came to that conclusion so quickly is beyond me.

We discussed our options and what to do next. We finally decided that we needed to check out the life form readings from Triols underground first. Perhaps there are survivors that can explain what happened and know where the rest of their people went.

I call up Tami, who had taken back the bridge by this point, and explained to her the situation. She understood probably better than I did. She set a course that would have us in orbit around Triol in about eight hours. In the mean time I retire to the Captains' ready room, just off the starboard side of the bridge. From there I have access to both CIC and the bridge. There is a small cot and a desk. On the desk are pictures of me and Lisa and Roy, the Sterling's, Lisa's father and mother, and Claudia. I was a little surprised by it at first. Then I remembered that this was really Lisa's ready room. I was just barrowing it for a while. I lie down on the cot. It's rather comfy. "So this is how she makes it through those long hours on the bridge" I think to myself. "I thought she was just a . . ." Sleep finds me before I finish the thought.


	12. Chapter 11 Some Dreams Do Come True

Chapter 11 – Some Dreams Do Come True

A buzzer goes off, then again only longer. Then a blinding stream of light pierces the darkened ready room. Once my eyes adjust I see Tami standing in the doorway. "We're ready to enter orbit Sir" she says. "Ok. I'll be right there" I groggily reply. I straighten out my jacket and put on my hat to hide my bed head. There is a small sink in one corner so I splash a little water on my face to help drive away the circles under my eyes. Then I walk out to the bridge.

Tami gives me a quick run down of the situation. "There are tiny sources of light coming from the surface of Triol but we aren't receiving any signs of electronic devises or machinery, nothing, total silence." I nod my head, "and the scout team is ready, Sir" announces Tami. I give the order to launch. The Skull and the Red Griffins, in Alpha/Beta combo's take point with Captain Vince Grant and the SOC (Surface to Orbit Command unit) following close behind. Col. Edwards is also onboard, commanding the ground forces. They are going to use the new Cyclone body armor/motorcycle developed by Dr. Lang and General Reinhardt.

The small force approaches the planet with caution. The lack of electronic signals doesn't mean there aren't hostiles still present. Soon they broach the atmosphere and we temporarily lose radio contact. Our only indication of where they are is the glowing trail of superheated ions they leave behind. A few minutes later we regain radio communication. They are approaching the highest concentration of lights and touch down a few kilometers away to approach from the surface. The Cyclones take the lead, the fighters stay back with the SOC to provide protective cover. Video transmissions from the SOC show a world that has been recently thrown into a nuclear winter. Everything is frozen, the surface temperatures are well below zero. All atmospheric moisture is gone, crystallized into a thin layer of frost that coats everything. Even though the flora and fauna are destroyed the residual oxygen levels are still relatively high, which means that they haven't been in this state for very long.

The first pair of Cyclones reaches visual range of the lights. It isn't a fire or electric lights but a biomass formation, emanating heat and light. Oxygen levels around the formation are sky high, almost volatile. As a precaution all mecha switch to battery, a reflex reactor in that rich of an oxygen environment can be explosive at best. The SOC finally arrives on scene. Faint life readings are directly below them. Max and Miriyas' squadrons begin a sweep of the area to check for a way in. We don't have the equipment to tunnel down the one kilometer to the source of the readings.

In the mean time the ground troops set up a perimeter and the SOC settles into command mode, raising its vast array of sensors and communication equipment. Once in position it starts a more through sensor sweep. After several moments the readings come back in. The life forms are defiantly humanoid, but they are in poor condition.

Max reports in that there is an apparent entrance to the underground tunnel system about 40 clicks to north of the SOC's position. Edwards and a squad of cyclones head in that direction to secure a path. Vince and the SOC follow shortly behind.

Dr. Lang joins me on the bridge after going over the initial sensor readings. "Admiral," he says, "This is just a hypothesis but I believe that the biomass projections are an advanced form of proto-culture. I would even venture to guess that they are an incubator of some sort but to what purpose if have no idea"

We stare at the video screens, monitoring the activities on the surface. Col. Edwards and the Cyclones enter the tunnel system slowly, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. The video feed starts to deteriorate the deeper they go in. Reinhardt orders Vince to boost the signal, which helps a little but not much. Soon, all we are left with is the sound of armored foots steps and the occasional status report.

Deeper they go, Edwards reports that the walls seem to be glowing with the same eerie light as the formations above. Deeper and deeper into the caverns they progress. Sensors onboard the SOC show them only a few hundred meters from the closest life forms but Edwards and his team cannot see them yet. Then an explosion thunders through the speakers accompanied with the sound of weapons fire. The platoon is in total chaos. The sensor displays light up with activity and too many contacts to track. I hear one of the privets shout "They came out of the walls!" then his voice was silenced after a deafening blast. Edwards and the few surviving soldiers are forced deeper into the caves. The life readings on their sensors now they run for their lives towards them.

Whatever was chasing them, stops short and our video feed returns. It will not approach the area where the humanoid life forms reside. Edwards and the remaining Cyclones enter the small chamber. Inside they discover what appear to be four humans, two adults and two children. They are barely clinging to life. Obviously starved and dehydrated. Something about this room has protected them from the creatures outside. One the life forms stirs and begins to speak in a confounding tongue. Exedore is brought in to translate but even he has trouble deciphering it at first. The humanoid just keeps repeating the same verse over and over again, perhaps, hoping that we would understand.

Then I saw something for Edwards that I never thought could happen, compassion. He bent down and picked up one of the children and cradled it to his body. Then he set's it down, the child letting out a small gasp as he did. The Colonel, hardened as he may be, shed a single tear from his good eye. He quickly wiped it away and rallied his remaining troops. They had to get these people to Vince and the medical staff aboard the SOC.

With communications reestablished, Max lead the squadron of Alpha's, in battleoid, down the same shaft, there would be no surprises this time. Swiftly they went, until they finally reached the main chamber. Sitting there, with its back to them watching the passageway to where the humans were trapped, was the creature with a purplish metallic hue with large sweeping shoulders and short but stout legs. The head could not really be seen, hidden by two large projections from its shoulders. Max signals the squad to spread out and take cover. Once they were in place he lays down cover fire. The creature spins around in response.

Watching the monitor I freeze, my heart skips a beat and I can feel the blood drain from my face. The creature is the one from my dreams, the one that has tortured my every waking moment for so long now, the one that I must destroy and all of its kind.


	13. Chapter 12 Enigma

Chapter 12 – Enigma

Max, in concert with Edwards, manage to slip the humans past the monster and through the tunnel. The temperatures outside are cold enough to cause incredible harm if your not protected so Vince moves the SOC as far into the tunnel system as he can. Edwards, carrying the two children, with Max giving cover fire, charges towards the safety of the SOC. The remaining Cyclones bring in the two adults right behind him. The Alpha's are losing ground fast. The Monster is only slightly affected by our fire but not enough to cause any real damage. One Alpha is destroyed while another is severely damaged and forced to pull out. Then a third runs out of ammunition and is vaporized by a blast from the monsters shoulder mounted cannons. One by one they drop and soon Max is the only one left in the fight. He is forced into hand to hand combat with the creature in order to survive. Edwards and the cyclones get the humans aboard the SOC and Vince pulls out of the tunnel. Miriya and the Red Griffin Beta's, charge in behind it to save Max and the remaining members of Skull. A few seconds later a tattered and torn Skull 2 and the survivors of Skull Squadron are carried out of the tunnel entrance. Once everyone is clear Miriya whips around and blasts the entrance with missiles to collapse the roof and contain the monster inside.

Her efforts are rewarded with the monster blasting away the rubble and exiting the tunnel at an incredible rate. It ignores the ravaged group of humans and heads in a southerly direction, towards another concentration of lights.

The Remaining Alphas of Skull, the Betas of Griffin and the Cyclones link up with the SOC and begin their return to the SDF-3. Blasting off as one unit until they clear the atmosphere then separating for ease of maneuverability.

Their return is accented by an explosion near the South Pole of Triol. Space is illuminated with a greenish neon glow and for a moment, I could swear I saw something in orbit near there. But then it was gone just as quick as it came.

The landing party finally docks, aboard the SDF-3. The wounded are immediately carried off to sick bay and the dead to the morgue. I arrive on the hanger deck just in time to see Max being helped out of the cockpit of Skull-2. Miriya is waiting anxiously at the base of the ladder, to see if her husband is alright. The maintenance crews gingerly set him on the ladder and he slowly takes each step as if he's afraid he may break them. Before he reaches the deck, Miriya grabs him off the ladder and carries him to sick bay, herself. I see tears streaming down her face as she runs by me. If they were tears of joy or tears of sadness, I don't know.

The Flight Deck Crew Chief glances over at me and shakes his head. Three aircraft destroyed and four others severely damaged, including Skull-2. His repair crews will be pulling some long shifts for a while. Then Dr. Lang wanders into the hanger bay to inspect the planes. He is interested to see what was left behind by their encounter with the alien. He finds a greenish glowing smudge on the nose cone of Skull-4 and begins collecting samples gleefully.

I start my own inspection of the remaining Mecha when, the sound of Col. Edwards voice behind me causes an ice cold chill to run the length of my spin. "Admiral Hunter". . . "Admiral Hunter!" he calls again. I turn around slowly and see a sneer on his lips and a gleam from his one good eye. He had obviously been drinking on the return trip from Triol. "I want to interrogate the prisoners immediately". He came within two inches of my face as he said this. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His statement enraged me. These people weren't prisoners. We just rescued them from a living hell! He stood there, smug and arrogant, expecting me to agree. "Well!" he said, growing impatient. I couldn't control my anger any longer. I could feel the utter hate I felt for this man well up from inside, needing to burst forth. So I let it go, "You POMPOUS, arrogant, thick headed, ASS KISSING, IDIOT! These people are not PRISONERS, we will question them of course, but not interrogate! Consider yourself removed of all responsibilities concerning our guests. Now get the hell out of my face before I decide to through you in the brig for insubordination and drinking while on duty!"

His shoulders sunk as he tucked his tail between his legs and sulked away. I would probably hear about this from Reinhardt but he has as little tolerance for drinking on duty as I do. I decide to continue my walk around inspection. About two hours later I receive a page from the bridge on my wrist com. "Rick", calls Tami, "Rick there's been an accident in Westport and I'm afraid it's bad. We need you to go to the security center immediately." Her voice sounded weak and frail. She had been crying for sure. "What happened?" I ask. She didn't respond. I only receive static. "Tami, come in, what happened!" still nothing. I try a different channel. "Bridge, CO, Please come in." Lieutenant Parker answers. "You better get down there sir." "What happened?" I implore. "Not really sure sir but I know that your presence has been requested by Breetai himself".

What on earth is going on! I flag down a six wheeler jeep and have the driver take me into town. It usually takes twelve minutes to reach Westport Security from landing bay four. We did it in six. I hurriedly get out of the jeep and run for the door while returning a quick salute to the officer waiting for me. The watch officer stands up immediately and escorts me to a holding cell where a very disheveled and bloody Col. Edwards lay unconscious on the floor. He had vomited several times and reeked of the cheap whiskey he liked to drink. The Watch officer explained. "The Colonel, after picking a fight with Kazianna at her bachlorette party went for a drive. He would have been fine if he had gone home, but he went back to the bar and hit Amber Porter and Kazianna with his car as they were walking out. Commander Breetai saw it all happen and pulled Edwards from his vehicle and proceeded to try to pummel him to death. The only reason he is alive is the fact that my officers were able to pull Breetai off of him. Kazianna is fine but Ms. Porter is not. She has major head trauma and is in a drug induced coma for the time being. Breetai wants the Colonel executed" I just nod my head trying to soak it all in. Then he continues. "I persuaded him to consult with you first since we don't have a situation where capital punishment is warranted and I thought you might want to apply the UCMJ (Uniform Code of Military Justice)."

I stood there a long time, looking at the collapsed heap on the floor. This man was such an enigma, heroic and daring in one instance and a complete buffoon and imbecile the next. "What to do with you Colonel?" I mutter quietly. I look up at the Watch officer who seems to be waiting for an answer to that very question. "Keep him locked up for now. I need to consult with General Reinhardt before we do anything. And I want a twenty-four hour guard posted next to his cell. I'm afraid that the Colonel has messed with the wrong person this time and he could wind up dead" I say mater-of-factly.

We exit the holding cells and I make a statement as to what happened in landing bay four, then head for the infirmary. I call Lisa to meet me there, along with Jo and Roy. After the day I've had. I need to see my family.

3


	14. Chapter 13 A Day in the Sun

Chapter 13 – A Day in the Sun

Two months have past since that somber night. Tami has been at Amber's side every minute of every day, refusing to leave her side. Amber is improving but has not spoken a word or moved more then her eyes since. Doctor Grant is hopeful that she will come out of it with time and perhaps will walk again but thinks something is holding her back. Tami often takes her on walks around Westport, chatting with her as if nothing was wrong even though Amber never responds. They always end at the observation deck. There Tami will sit next to her, hold her hand and stroke her long silky black hair. I see them on occasion, as I pass to and from the bridge, but have never taken the time to stop and talk. Not that I didn't want to, I was always in too much of a hurry. But today something deep inside me said "STOP". I had learned long ago to listen to those gut feelings. There, sitting at the far end, was Tami and Amber, staring into the black expanse that surrounds us as we orbit Triol.

I approach them quietly, feeling as if I would break a magic spell if I made any unnecessary noise. Tami looks up and smiles. She motions me to sit next to her. I sit down slowly and purposefully, feeling like I had just snuck in the back row of church in the middle of the sermon. Tami again smiles and goes back to stroking Amber's hair. Each caress, warm and gentle, exuding the complete and enduring love that she has for her. Amber's delicate porcelain doll features, always a contrast to her black as pitch hair, are fractured and marred. A long scar along her hair line where the doctors had to pull back the skin and put her skull back together, the road rash along the right of her face, were starting to heal but it will be years before the scaring will fade. Her brilliant, shimmering, steel gray eyes are dark and dull, as if someone turned out the light.

We sat in silence, staring at the endless, unnatural night caused by the arrogance of the Masters. Their lust for power had blackened their sun and nearly destroyed all life on their world.

No light, no life, the first rule of space.

My wrist com chirps, startling both of us. Amber doesn't even twitch. It chirps again, "Hunter here" I answer. "Admiral", its Dr. Lang, "if you have a moment I would like to see you in my lab. We may have found a way to reverse the effects of the anti-proto-culture in the Triolian sun". "I'll be right there" I respond. I rise and walk to face Amber. Kneeling down I take her hand and gaze into her darkened eyes. "I'm sorry but I must go." She blankly looks back. As I start to stand I feel her hand trying to squeeze mine, telling me not to go. Looking into her eyes I see a glimmer of light, her life returning to her soul. Her lips move, I lean in close, placing my ear a breath away from her mouth. She is whispering the same words, over and over, "the sun". I kiss her on the forehead and whisper back, "hopefully soon". Letting go her hand I walk away. Taking one last look before entering the lift, I see Tami, weeping and listening intently to Amber's whispered yet, sorely missed words.

The doors open, a brilliant light fills the compartment. Squinting, I step into Dr. Lang's lab, an entire deck of the SDF-3. He's waiting. "Well Doctor, what's so exciting?" I ask. "Admiral, if you would follow me." He says plainly. At a central console, similar to the one in CIC, his assistants enter the final computations. Dr. Lang waits patiently. A hologram of the Triolian system appears. "We have discovered a possible method to reverse the effects of the anti-proto-culture residing within the star." I nod my head, urging him to continue. "It is a theory but the numbers look very promising. After interviewing the survivors and our own analysis we have learned that the bio-mass formations on the planet are derived from proto-culture. A man named Cabell, a scientist, constructed them after their sun started to fail. He used the last of the remaining proto-culture on the planet to accomplish this. The "Towers of Life", as he called them, were to be temporary shelters for the population until the Masters could return with the SDF-1 and save them. That was over ten earth years ago. Their sun started to fade shortly after their departure and finally went dark about a year ago. The Invid were in control of the system by that time. The day the sun went out they left, taking all but the weak and infirm with them." I give him a puzzled look, what has this got to do with reigniting their sun? I think to myself. He answers my question as if reading my mind. "The Invid, prior to their departure, had been working on a way to slow if not stop the processes taking place within the sun. We discovered some of their research and using reprocessed proto-culture from the towers I believe we can restart fusion within the sun." I stare at him blankly, what he was saying is incredible, if not impossible. "The process is really quite simple." He continues. The hologram focuses on the dead star with a SDF-3 size fold drive in its orbit. "We insert the large proto-culture fold drive discovered in Tiresia, into the core of the sun and initiate a high energy short term fold, a "fold burst" if you will." The resulting energy discharge from the interaction of the proto-culture released from the fold and anti-proto-culture within the core should cause fusion to initiate".

I stand silently, staring at the hologram of a bright yellow sun while attempting to wrap my head around the enormity of what Dr. Lang is proposing. "How do we get it into the sun?" I ask. "Pardon me?" he was lost in the hologram as well. "How do we get the fold drive into the sun?" I repeat. "I was reluctant to bring this up but Col. Edwards may have given us the answer." He says. "What do you mean?" I ask with a puzzled look. "Do you remember the strange circuit card he placed in the fire control system?" he asks. "Yes, how could I forget, the CIC crew still laugh about it." I answer with a chuckle. The doctor continues "The circuit card was part of a larger system discovered here on Triol. Where the Colonel got a hold of a piece of Triolian technology is yet to be seen but this system has some unique properties. From what we have decoded from the Triolian archives, this system employed a phasing technology that effectively "shadows" the proto-culture within a reflex furnace. The technology incorporates active adaptation which is why the card the Colonel placed into the fire control system actually improved it. The phasing aspect of this shadow technology is what will enable us to place the fold drive into the core. Everything in the universe has a frequency or vibrates if you will. Some Fast and some slow. Phasing is the process of matching that frequency and then counteracting it with the opposite signal. The two signals cancel each other out. Or if you amplify the matched frequency then the ship would pass through the object as if it wasn't there. This requires millions of computations per second and the ability to modify this frequency in an instant, thus the need for the active adaptation."

Dr. Lang continued to elaborate for an additional two hours. General Reinhardt agreed to retrieve the drive from Tiresia and Exedore volunteered to streamline reprocessing the "Towers" into usable proto-culture. It will be a few weeks before we will be ready for any initial testing but as the good doctor said. The numbers look promising.

I finally get home after pulling a double shift in CIC and the bridge. With General Reinhardt busy retrieving the fold drive and Breetai on Triol searching for remnants of Invid and survivors, I've been working 12 hour shifts in addition to running the day to day activities of the fleet. I collapse on the couch. Lisa is out with Jo and Roy is at Max and Miriya's for the night. In the peace and quiet I quickly fall asleep.

"Rick……Rick!. RICK WAKE UP!!!" I flail my arms, hoping that whoever it is will go away. "Rick you've got to get up!"

"What?!" I roll over to glare at this horrid person trying to wake me. As the blur subsides the figure of a woman begins to take shape.

"Rick, I need you to get up, please"

I finally recognize the voice behind the shape in front of me.

"Miriya, what are you doing here?"

"Lisa asked me to get you?"

"Why?"

"She's having the baby."

"WHAT!!!!"

"She's having the baby."

"I know Miriya!"

"You asked what."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

I scramble to find my shoes and try to straighten my obviously slept in uniform. Miriya opens the door and I scurry out to a waiting six wheeler.

Jumping out of the jeep before it stops, I charge in the doors shouting "take me to Lisa!"


End file.
